


Against All Odds -  Allen Widrigkeiten Zum Trotz

by crazycat1895



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death-not Sherlock/John, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post Episode: s03 - TAB, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:46:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7585765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycat1895/pseuds/crazycat1895
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nachdem auf Sherlock geschossen wurde, gilt es nicht nur herauszufinden, wer der Schütze war. Wie viele Schicksalsschläge, wie viele Geheimnisse erträgt eine Freundschaft? Sherlock und John werden die Fäden entwirren und die Wahrheit entdecken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Kapitel 1**

 

Seit Stunden saß er, äußerlich ruhig, auf dem unbequemen Plastikstuhl. Immer wieder suchte Johns Blick die bleiche Gestalt unter den weißen Laken, die über Schläuche mit Sauerstoff und Medikamenten versorgt wurde. Ein Monitor piepte und blinkte unaufhörlich und zeigte seine Vitalwerte an, ansonsten wurde die Stille in dem Raum nur durch das regelmäßige pumpen der Blutdruckmanschette an Sherlocks Arm unterbrochen.

Rot-orange Vorhänge filterten die ersten Strahlen der Morgensonne und ließen das Zimmer freundlich und luftig erscheinen, aber keiner der beiden Männer nahm davon etwas wahr.

Geistesabwesend zeichnete John mit seinem Daumen kleine Kreise auf Sherlocks Handrücken. Irgendwann in den letzten Stunden hatte er die Hand mit den langen, schlanken Fingern in seine genommen und hielt sie seitdem vorsichtig fest, immer darauf bedacht den gelegten Zugang nicht zu berühren.

Es fiel John immer noch schwer, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Als er Sherlock gefunden hatte, blutend, bewusstlos, mit einer Kugel im Körper, hatte er einfach nur reagiert und funktioniert. Schließlich war er Armeearzt und für genau solche Krisensituationen ausgebildet worden. Der Notarzt war erstaunlich schnell vor Ort gewesen, trotzdem hätten sie ihn fast verloren. Einen Moment lang war Sherlock weg gewesen, tot.

Der Schock kam erst später, als der Chirurg nach der OP mit Mycroft und ihm gesprochen hatte, ihnen gesagt hatte, _wie_ knapp es gewesen war und dass Sherlock noch nicht über den Berg sei, dass die nächsten Stunden entscheidend wären.

Also wartete John. Wartete, dass Sherlock aufwachte. Wartete, dass sein Leben weiterging.

Er hatte Mary eine SMS geschickt und ihr mitgeteilt, dass jemand auf Sherlock geschossen hatte und er erst mal bei ihm im Krankenhaus bleiben würde. Ihre Antwort kam umgehend, was ihn etwas gewundert hatte, denn normalerweise hatte sie ihr Handy nachts stumm geschaltet und schlief wie ein Stein, besonders in den letzten Wochen, wahrscheinlich ein Nebeneffekt der Schwangerschaft. Auf jeden Fall wusste sie Bescheid und würde ihn am Morgen in der Klinik entschuldigen, danach wollte sie so schnell wie möglich zu ihm ins Krankenhaus kommen.

Blinzelnd sah John auf die Wanduhr und dann auf seine Armbanduhr, knapp neun Stunden waren seit dem Schuss vergangen. Er gähnte, seine Augen fielen ihm zu und er rieb sie mit der freien Hand. Vom langen sitzen war er steif geworden, sein Rücken, sein verdammtes Bein und seine Schulter schmerzten und er überlegte, ob er aufstehen und sich etwas strecken und dehnen sollte, aber dann hätte er Sherlocks Hand loslassen müssen, und aus irgendeinem Grund schien ihm das nicht akzeptabel.

***

Das erste was Sherlock wahrnahm waren warme Finger, die seine Hand umschlossen. Wessen Hand war das? Janine? Nein, wohl kaum, sie würde inzwischen über seine Beweggründe für ihr Verhältnis Bescheid wissen und wäre bestimmt nicht in der Stimmung Händchen zu halten. Aber wer dann?

Sherlocks Hand zuckte unwillkürlich. Eine Männerhand, aber trotzdem nicht grob oder plump, die Hand eines – Chirurgen? John.  -   -   -  Mary!

***

Gebannt starrte John auf die Hand, die in seiner lag. Hatte Sherlock sich wirklich gerade bewegt, oder hatte er sich das nur eingebildet? Wieder zuckten Sherlocks Finger, tasteten dann nach Johns Hand, die er vorsichtig zurückgezogen hatte.

„Mary.“  Es war nur ein Hauch, kaum zu verstehen. Automatisch glitt Johns Hand wieder in ihre vorherige Position.

„Sherlock, ich bin hier.“  Besorgt betrachtet John Sherlocks Gesicht aus dem ihn zwei weit aufgerissene Augen, wie es ihm vorkam, erleichtert anstarrten. „John.“ Diesmal etwas lauter, die raue Stimme angestrengt.

„Shhhh, sprich jetzt nicht.“ John war aufgestanden und hielt ihm vorsichtig ein Glas Wasser mit einem Strohhalm hin, so dass Sherlock etwas trinken konnte. Als er sich wieder setzte folgten ihm Sherlocks Augen und seine Finger zuckten auf den Laken. Ganz langsam nahm John Sherlocks Hand wieder in seine und drückte sie leicht. Ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich auf Johns Gesicht, als Sherlock den Druck erwiderte bevor seine Lider sich wieder schlossen.

***

Als er das nächste Mal aufwachte erlebte Sherlock einen kurzen Moment der Panik. Es war dunkel und Johns Hand war verschwunden. Dann erst wurde ihm bewusst, dass er die Augen noch geschlossen hatte. John saß in seinem Stuhl neben dem Bett, den Kopf auf eine Hand gestützt, und schien zu schlafen.  Als Sherlock sich regte, hob er den Kopf, blinzelte ein paar Mal und lächelte ihn dann an. „Hallo.“

Sherlock hustete, sein Hals und sein Oberkörper schmerzten und er hatte Durst, und trotzdem schlich sich ein schiefes Lächeln auf sein Gesicht.

„Trink noch einen Schluck.“ John schob ihm den Strohhalm zwischen die Lippen. Einen Moment später fielen Sherlock die Augen wieder zu.

***

Eindringlich geflüsterte Worte an seinem Ohr, sein Name, und immer wieder der gleiche Satz. „Du sagst es ihm nicht. Hast du verstanden, Sherlock? Du wirst es John nicht sagen.“

Sherlock blinzelte. _Natürlich, Mary_. Dann ging die Tür auf und John kam herein, Sherlock schloss erleichtert die Augen und fiel erneut in einen tiefen Schlaf.

***

Durch den Morphin-Dunst der Schmerzmittel nahm Sherlock alles nur verschwommen wahr, auch dass die Schwester ihn mit einem feuchten Tuch vorsichtig wusch. Aber es war angenehm, denn John hielt ihn fest, während die Schwester seinen Rücken abrieb. Den Kopf an Johns Brust geschmiegt döste Sherlock wieder weg und verpasste Johns schockiertes Gesicht, der scharf die Luft einsog, als er das erste Mal die vielen Narben auf Sherlocks Rücken sah.

***

Es dauerte einige Tage bis Sherlock wieder voll bei Bewusstsein war. Die Schmerzmittel auf Morphium-Basis dämpften allerdings seine Wahrnehmung und machten ihn langsam, Sherlock hasste das.

Irgendetwas war mit John, er benahm sich seltsam, wirkte die ganze Zeit angespannt und vermied direkten Blickkontakt. Wusste er von Mary? Was sie getan hatte? Nein, dann hätte er anders reagiert. Aber was war es dann? Es machte Sherlock wahnsinnig, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, was vor sich ging.

Janine war da gewesen und sie hatten sich ausgesprochen. Wenn sie ihm verziehen hatte, konnte John doch wohl nicht mehr wegen der vorgetäuschten Verlobung sauer auf ihn sein.

Sherlock fuhr das Kopfteil des Bettes etwas höher, um einen besseren Blick auf John zu haben, der auf einem Stuhl am Fußende saß und ein Buch las. Jedenfalls tat er so, denn seit mindestens 30 Minuten hatte er nicht mehr umgeblättert.

„John, du starrst noch ein Loch in die Seite.“ Erschrocken zuckte der Doktor zusammen.

„Tut mir leid, ich war mit den Gedanken woanders. Was hast du gesagt?“

„Was ist los mit dir?“

„Nichts ist los. Was soll denn sein? Nur weil ich mal etwas  - “

„John, du starrst schon den ganzen Morgen auf dieses Buch und in der letzten halben Stunde hast du nicht ein Mal umgeblättert. Offensichtlich gibt es etwas wichtigeres, über das du nachdenkst. Was?“

Wütend knallte John das Buch zu. „Es ist – “ setzte er, viel zu laut, an, brach dann ab und atmete einmal tief ein und aus, bevor er nochmal anfing, diesmal in Zimmerlautstärke. „Es ist gar nichts“, presste er durch zusammengebissene Zähne heraus und schloss kurz die Augen, um sich zu sammeln.

Sherlock beobachtete ihn aus zusammengekniffenen Augen, aber er kam einfach nicht dahinter, warum John so erregt war. „Wie lange planst du eigentlich noch hier zu campieren?“  versuchte er ihn aus der Reserve zu locken. Die Atmosphäre in dem kleinen Raum war sowieso schon aufgeladen mit unausgesprochenen Emotionen und Sherlocks Frage trug nicht grade zur Entspannung der Situation bei.

„Wieso, störe ich dich?“ Unsicherheit mischte sich in die harsche Frage. John wusste nicht mehr, auf wen er eigentlich so wütend war. Am liebsten würde er Sherlock am Kragen packen und durchschütteln und ihn fragen, warum er ihm nichts von den Narben erzählt hat. Narben die von Folter und Misshandlungen sprachen, tief in Sherlocks Körper und Geist geätzt, und jetzt auch in Johns Innerstes. Sherlock schnaubte nur statt einer Antwort und die angespannte Stille, die seit Tagen zwischen ihnen lag, breitete sich wieder aus.

„Du hast mir nie erzählt, was wirklich in den zwei Jahren passiert ist.“ Vorsichtig hob John den Kopf und sah Sherlock direkt in die Augen. _Er vertraut mir nicht, er verheimlicht mir etwas. Was? Warum?_

Langsam dämmerte die Erkenntnis in Sherlocks Blick. „Du hast die Narben gesehen.“ Keine Frage, eine Feststellung. Sherlocks Gesicht war eine leere Maske, ließ nichts nach außen dringen.

„Warum hast du nichts davon erzählt?“

„Was hätte das geändert? Gar nichts. Wozu sollte das also gut sein?“

„Sherlock, ich bin dein Freund. Ich dachte – “ John brach resigniert ab. Er wusste einfach nicht mehr, was er sich gedacht hatte. Dass Freunde füreinander da sein sollten? Sich vertrauen sollten? Das hatten sie schon mal, nicht wahr? ‚ _Allein ist was ich hab, allein beschützt mich_ ‘  dröhnte es in seinem Kopf und John versuchte einen Schauer zu unterdrücken.

Schweigen legte sich erneut wie eine schwere Decke über den Raum.  Sherlock hatte offenbar beschlossen, ihn zu ignorieren und lag mit geschlossenen Augen und versteinertem Gesicht im Bett. Unbehaglich rutschte John auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. Er war nervös und konnte sich nicht auf das Buch in seinen Händen konzentrieren bis ihm klar wurde, dass es zumindest teilweise daran lag, dass er seit Tagen mehr oder weniger nur herumgesessen hatte. Das Krankenzimmer hatte er nur verlassen, um sich frisch zu machen oder sich etwas zu essen oder einen Kaffee zu holen, und auch das nur, wenn Sherlock anderen Besuch hatte. Er konnte nicht sagen warum, aber er wollte Sherlock keinen Moment alleine lassen.

Es war albern, das wusste John. Sherlock wurde hervorragend versorgt, die Ärzte waren mit seinem Heilungsprozess zufrieden und Sherlock selbst benahm sich erstaunlich gut. Vielleicht war es gerade das, denn Sherlock war geradezu unheimlich zahm. Sein ungutes Gefühl bestätigte sich nur allzu bald.  Nach einem kurzen Spaziergang, bei dem er Lestrade aufgegabelt hatte, fanden sie lediglich ein leeres Zimmer und ein offenes Fenster vor. Sherlock war verschwunden.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2**

 

Mary.

Mary war eine Scharfschützin, eine Auftragsmörderin. Auch ein paar Stunden nach ihrem Geständnis weigerte sich Johns Verstand das zu begreifen. Er konnte und wollte einfach nicht glauben, dass sie ihn die ganze Zeit belogen hatte. Was war echt gewesen, was falsch? War überhaupt irgendetwas echt gewesen? Wie sollte er ihr je wieder vertrauen?

Müde und ratlos saß er wieder an Sherlocks Bett. Eine zweite Not-OP hatte dem Detektiv zwar das Leben gerettet, aber er war noch immer ohne Bewusstsein.

Wie hatte Sherlock ihr vergeben können? Er hatte gesagt, dass sie ihm das Leben gerettet hätte, so ein Schwachsinn. Alles in John weigerte sich irgendeine Logik in Marys Handlungen zu sehen.   _Sie_ war dafür verantwortlich, dass er Sherlock fast verloren hätte, _wieder_ verloren hätte. Das einzige, was John im Moment sicher wusste war, dass er das nicht überstehen würde. Nicht Sherlock - nicht noch einmal.

Wütend wischte er eine Träne weg. Es half niemandem, wenn er in Selbstmitleid zerfloss, wichtiger war jetzt, wie es weiter gehen sollte. Er hatte keine Ahnung.

Ohne es zu merken hatte er Sherlocks Hand ergriffen und drückte sie sanft. Eins nach dem anderen - zuerst musste Sherlock aufwachen, dann konnten sie besprechen, was als nächstes passieren sollte.

***

Drei Wochen später durfte Sherlock endlich nach Hause. Die Ärzte waren allerdings nur damit einverstanden gewesen, weil John wieder in die Baker Street eingezogen war und ihn versorgen konnte. Sherlocks interne Nähte waren bei seiner Eskapade weitestgehend geplatzt oder gerissen und die inneren Blutungen waren lebensgefährlich gewesen. John hatte darauf bestanden, dass Sherlock sich sofort wieder hinlegte, als sie in der Wohnung ankamen, und dass er es ohne Wiederspruch tat, bestätigte dem Doktor, wie schlecht es Sherlock immer noch ging. 

Seit dem Vorfall hatte John Mary nicht mehr gesehen. Von der Arbeit in der Tagesklinik hatte er sich beurlauben lassen. Er konnte im Moment nicht mit ihr zusammenarbeiten, außerdem brauchte Sherlock ihn dringender. Und auch wenn ihm klar war, dass Mary und er irgendwann miteinander reden mussten, hatte er es bisher erfolgreich verdrängt. John wusste nicht, wie es mit ihnen weitergehen sollte, _ob_ es mit ihnen weitergehen sollte.  Sosehr er Mary auch geliebt hatte - und er hatte sie wirklich geliebt - er zweifelte daran, dass er ihr jemals wieder vertrauen könnte. Immer wieder hatte sie versucht, mit ihm Kontakt aufzunehmen, aber er hatte alle Anrufe abgelehnt und einen Brief von ihr ungelesen verbrannt. Das einzige, was ihn noch interessierte war das Kind – _sein Kind_ –  das Mary in sich trug.

***

Anfang Dezember hatte Sherlock sich so gut erholt, dass er schon wieder begann, sich zu langweilen. Sherlocks Eltern wollten gerne, dass Sherlock und Mycroft die Weihnachtstage mit ihnen auf dem Land verbrächten. Dass sie auch John und Mary dazu eingeladen hatten, war ein steter Anlass zum Streit, seit dem Moment, in dem John die Einladung gesehen hatte. Sherlock beharrte darauf, dass Mary mitkommen sollte, aber John wollte diesmal nicht nachgeben.

„Verdammt, Sherlock! Ich weiß nicht, was du willst. Warum zum Teufel bestehst du darauf, dass sie mitkommt? Denkst du wirklich, das würde irgendetwas ändern?“

Sherlocks  genervtes Augenrollen wurde von der Türklingel unterbrochen und er runzelte die Stirn während er auf die Schritte auf der Treppe lauschte.

Sherlock rollte sich vom Sofa und rauschte zur offenen Etagentür. „Was ist passiert?“ fuhr er Mycroft an, sobald er auf dem Treppenabsatz sichtbar wurde. John stand etwas ratlos neben seinem Sessel, während die Brüder sich stumm anstarrten. Er hasste es, wenn die beiden so miteinander kommunizierten und er sich mehr als überflüssig vorkam, also ging er in die Küche und setzte den Wasserkessel auf, einen Tee konnten sie sicher alle vertragen.

Einen Moment später kam Sherlock hinter ihm her und nahm ihm die Tassen und die Teebeutel aus der Hand. „John, kommst du bitte mal? Mycroft hat - er - er muss dir etwas sagen.“

John war sofort klar, dass irgendetwas Furchtbares passiert sein musste. Sherlocks Blick flackerte nervös durch die Küche, ohne ihn anzusehen und seine Stimme war - falsch. Ein taubes Gefühl breitete sich in seinen Gliedmaßen aus und schließlich fasste Sherlock ihn bei den Schultern und schob ihn zu seinem Sessel. Als er endlich saß, hörte er den Wasserkessel zu laut klicken und schaute Sherlock fragend an, der mit gesenktem Blick neben ihm stehen geblieben war.

Mycroft räusperte sich leise bevor er John direkt ansah. „John, ich habe vor einer halben Stunde einen Anruf aus dem St. Elisabeth Hospital erhalten. Mary", er räusperte sich erneut, "Mary hatte einen Unfall. Sie ist von einem Lkw angefahren worden - sie war sofort tot.“ John war komplett still geworden und starrte Mycroft verständnislos an, dessen Blick jetzt zwischen Sherlock und John hin und her flackerte, bevor er fortfuhr. „Das Kind ... sie konnten es nicht retten. Es tut mir sehr leid, John.“

Nur langsam drangen die Worte zu John durch, sein Kopf fühlte sich an als sei er mit Watte gefüllt. Ohne ihn wirklich zu sehen starrte er Mycroft an, bis ihm der mitleidige Blick bewusst wurde, der auf ihm ruhte. Mycrofts Mitleid war das letzte, was er jetzt ertragen konnte.

„John“, begann Sherlock vorsichtig, aber Johns Blick stoppte ihn.

John konzentrierte sich auf seinen Atem, zwang sich tief durch die Nase einzuatmen und die Luft langsam wieder herauszulassen, eine Technik, die ihm seine Therapeutin beigebracht hatte und die ihm helfen sollte seine aufkeimende Panik in den Griff zu kriegen.

„Nein“, wehrte John ab und stand mit wackeligen Beinen auf. „Ich … lass mich …“ Er schob Sherlocks Hand beiseite, die vor ihm in der Luft schwebte, bereit ihn zu halten, falls seine Beine nachgeben sollten. „Ich muss … ich will jetzt allein sein.“ Nur langsam und mit schweren Schritten kämpfte John sich die Treppe zu seinem Zimmer hinauf. Am liebsten wäre er einfach in seinem Sessel sitzen geblieben, aber von gleich zwei Holmes analysiert und deduziert zu werden war jetzt einfach zu viel für ihn.

In der Sicherheit und Ruhe seines Zimmers angekommen lehnte John sich gegen das kühle, massive Holz der Tür. Die Stimmen von unten waren nur noch leise und gedämpft zu hören und er schloss erschöpft die Augen, als seine Beine schließlich nachgaben und er langsam an der Tür herunterrutschte, bis er zusammengekauert am Boden saß.

 _Tot, sie waren beide tot. Seine Frau und sein ungeborenes Kind_.  John war nicht sicher, was er fühlte, ob er etwas fühlte. _Sollte er nicht irgendetwas fühlen?_

John wusste, dass er unter Schock stand - natürlich wusste er es, er war schließlich Arzt - aber das hieß nicht, dass er irgendetwas daran ändern konnte. Er konnte nicht denken - konnte kaum atmen. Ein einziger Gedanke wiederholte sich in einer Endlosschleife in seinem Kopf, brannte sich in seinem Hirn fest: _Mein Kind ist tot – mein Kind ist tot - mein Kind ist tot -_

So fand Sherlock ihn, als er eine halbe Stunde später nach ihm sehen wollte. Nur mit Mühe gelang es ihm, die Zimmertür aufzuschieben und sich durch die Lücke zu quetschen. John starrte mit leerem Blick vor sich hin und reagierte erst nach mehreren Versuchen auf Sherlocks Ansprache. Schließlich hob er den Kopf und schaute Sherlock so verloren an, dass es ihm das Herz brach.

"Komm, John, du musst aufstehen", murmelte er leise, "ich helfe dir." Vorsichtig fasste er John unter den Armen und zog ihn hoch, um ihn zum Bett zu führen. Widerstandslos ließ der Doktor sich auf die Bettkante setzten, so dass Sherlock ihm die Schuhe ausziehen konnte. Während er die Bettdecke des makellos gemachten Bettes zurückschlug, John langsam rückwärts auf die Kissen schob und ihn zudeckte, sprach Sherlock leise und beruhigend auf ihn ein, obwohl er sich nicht sicher war, ob John ihn überhaupt wahrnahm. 

Unschlüssig stand er dann vor dem Bett und überlegte, was er jetzt machen sollte. So hatte er John noch nie erlebt.  Was war angebracht in so einer Situation? Was wurde von einem Freund erwartet? Was würde _John_ von ihm erwarten? Sherlock wusste, was er machen _wollte_ , aber er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass John es nicht gutheißen würde, wenn er ihn in die Arme nahm. Er wollte John beschützen, ihn vor der Welt und ihren Unbill abschotten, aber das hier war John, und John wollte nicht bemuttert und betüdelt werden, er wäre sicher entsetzt, wenn er Sherlocks Gedanken kennen würde.

 _Tee_. Tee war Johns Universalheilmittel, damit konnte er sicher nichts falsch machen. Vielleicht sollte er Mrs. Hudson fragen, was er sonst noch tun könnte. Dabei fiel ihm ein, dass Mrs. Hudson ja noch gar nichts von dem Unfall wusste. Stirnrunzelnd schloss er leise die Tür hinter sich und stieg die Treppe hinab.

***


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3**

 

„Oh Gott, Sherlock, das ist ja furchtbar. Mary und das Baby. Der arme John, wie geht es ihm?“ Mrs. Hudson saß Sherlock in ihrer Küche gegenüber und starrte ihn entsetzt an.

„Er ist … ich weiß nicht … er spricht nicht … der Schock wahrscheinlich. Ich wollte ihm gerade einen Tee machen, vielleicht …“ Sherlock brach hilflos ab. Er hasste es, wenn er nicht wusste, was zu tun war, aber Johns Anblick hatte ihn völlig aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht.

Mrs. Hudsons Blick wurde weich. „Tee ist eine gute Idee, Sherlock. Ich koche schnell welchen, den kannst du ihm dann bringen.“

Während das Wasser heiß wurde studierte sie Sherlocks Gesicht. „Und wie geht es dir, mein Lieber?“

Überrascht blickte Sherlock sie an. „Gut. Mir geht es gut. Warum fragen sie? Ich kannte Mary doch kaum.“

„Sei nicht albern, Sherlock, du hast sie auch gern gehabt. Sie hatte etwas an sich, etwas Besonderes.“

 _Ja_ , dachte Sherlock bei sich, _sie war etwas Besonderes gewesen_. Und er hatte sie _wirklich_ gemocht, aber sie hatte John so sehr verletzt - mal davon abgesehen, dass sie auf ihn geschossen hatte. Er fragte sich, ob John zu ihr zurückgekehrt wäre, wenn das Kind erst da gewesen wäre. John hatte sich so darauf gefreut Vater zu werden, also war auch die Wahrscheinlichkeit für eine Rückkehr groß gewesen. Schuldbewusst musste Sherlock sich eingestehen, dass er sich freute, dass John nun bei ihm bleiben würde.

Mrs. Hudson unterbrach seinen Gedankengang und stellte das volle Teetablett vor ihm auf dem Tisch ab. „Der Tee ist fertig. Geh‘ zu ihm, er braucht dich jetzt.“

„Was kann ich schon tun? Außer Tee bringen, “ grummelte Sherlock, als er das Tablett vom Tisch nahm.

„Sei einfach für ihn da, Sherlock", Mrs. Hudsons warme Hand legte sich auf seinen Arm und drückte ihn sanft, " das ist jetzt das wichtigste. John sollte jetzt nicht alleine sein und du bist sein bester Freund.“

***

Vor Johns Zimmertür zögerte Sherlock einen Moment und lauschte angestrengt. Es war kein Laut zu hören und er klopfte leise bevor er die Tür öffnete. „John? Mrs. Hudson hat Tee gemacht, sie hat ein paar selbstgebackene Kekse dazu gelegt.“

Sherlock stellte das Tablett auf Johns Nachtschrank ab und schloss die Tür wieder, dann goss er für sie beide Tee ein und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Es dauerte einen Moment bis John reagierte, aber schließlich blinzelte er und sah Sherlock an, als ob er ihn das erste Mal sah.

„Tee … ja, danke … “ Verwirrt setzte er sich auf und rieb er sich das Gesicht. „Sherlock, wieso … oh … ja … natürlich.“ Johns Gesicht fiel in sich zusammen und er schloss kurz die Augen.

„John, es tut mir so leid.“ Sherlock überlegte, was er noch sagen könnte, aber es klang in seinem Kopf alles hohl und sinnlos, also hielt er den Mund und beobachtete stattdessen Johns Gesicht in der Hoffnung, dort irgendeinen Hinweis zu finden, wie er ihm helfen könnte.

Die dampfenden Teetassen in den Händen saßen sie schweigend zusammen.

„Weißt du, dass es ein Mädchen war?“ fragte John leise. „Mary hat mir vor ein paar Tagen ein Ultraschall-Bild geschickt. Sie wusste, wie sehr ich mich auf das Baby freue, auch wenn wir nicht wirklich….“ Er brach ab, seine Hände begangen zu zittern und Sherlock nahm ihm die Tasse vorsichtig ab.

Die Verzweiflung und Hilflosigkeit in Johns Gesicht, als er den Kopf hob und ihn anblickte, traf Sherlock unvorbereitet. John war sonst immer beherrscht und ruhig, nur selten ging sein Temperament mit ihm durch, so dass er wirklich laut wurde; und er vermied es, wenn irgendwie möglich, über Gefühle zu reden, zumindest mit Sherlock. Aber das hier war anders.

Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken nahm er John in seine Arme und streichelte beruhigend seinen Rücken, während John endlich die Tränen und die Trauer herauslassen konnte, die sich aufgestaut hatten. Es war nicht nur der Tod von Mary und seinem ungeborenen Kind. Die ganze Anspannung der letzten Monate, Marys Betrug, Sherlocks Beinahe-Tod, die Erkenntnis von Sherlocks Folter, all das bahnte sich nun einen Weg, als John in Sherlocks Armen zusammenbrach.

Mehrere Minuten lang war nur Johns leises Schluchzen zu hören. Sherlock hielt ihn so fest er konnte und versuchte ihm so viel Trost und Halt zu geben, wie es ihm möglich war, auch wenn er insgeheim bezweifelte, dass er in dieser Hinsicht viel zu bieten hatte. Seine Wange ruhte auf Johns Kopf; Sherlock konnte Johns Haare fühlen und riechen und schloss die Augen, um möglichst alles aufzunehmen und zu speichern. Er wollte diesen Moment festhalten, John war ihm so nah, und auch wenn er ihn nie wieder so in den Armen halten würde, dieser Augenblick gehörte ihm.

„Es tut mir Leid … ich weiß, wie du solche Gefühlsausbrüche hasst … entschuldige, es geht schon wieder…“ John hatte sich etwas beruhigt und löste sich mit gesenktem Kopf von Sherlock, der ein Taschentuch aus seiner Hosentasche zog und ihm hinhielt.

„John, wenn irgendjemand Grund dafür hat, dann sicherlich du. Mach dir deswegen keine Gedanken.“

Überrascht von Sherlocks Worten und seinem vorsichtigem, etwas zögerlichem Tonfall hob John den Kopf und erhaschte einen kurzen Blick auf Sherlocks Gesicht, bevor der seinen Schutzwall wieder hochfahren konnte. John nahm Sherlock das Taschentuch aus der Hand, und nachdem er es benutzt und auf die andere Seite des Bettes geworfen hatte, lehnte er sich erschöpft gegen das Kopfteil des Bettes. „Danke.“

„Schon gut“, wehrte Sherlock lässig, fast gleichgültig ab. Aber John hatte vorhin sein Gesicht gesehen, sein wahres Gesicht, ohne Maske.

„Nein, ich meine es ernst. Danke, Sherlock.“ 

Fragend hob Sherlock eine Augenbraue.

„Ach komm, du weißt schon …"

"Was weiß ich?"

Einen Moment lang sahen sie sich schweigend an und John versuchte in Sherlocks Mimik zu lesen, aber die Maske war wieder perfekt, und alles was er sah war milde Neugierde.

„Schon gut.“ John fehlte die Energie, um mit Sherlock zu diskutieren. Wenn es dem Meisterdetektiv unangenehm war, über seine Gefühle zu sprechen, würde er ihn nicht bedrängen.

„Ist der Tee noch warm?“ fragte er stattdessen.

Sherlock fasste die Kanne an. „Lauwarm, höchstens. Ich  mache frischen.“ Damit stand er auf und nahm das Tablett mit hinaus, bevor John noch etwas sagen konnte.

***

 _Das war knapp_ , dachte Sherlock, als er in der Küche darauf wartete, dass das Wasser kochte. John brauchte ihn jetzt als Freund. Seine unangebrachten _Gefühle,_ Sherlock schüttelte sich innerlich, waren sicherlich das Letzte, was er wollte. Ärgerlich runzelte er die Augenbrauen. Er hatte sich hinreißen lassen, die Kontrolle verloren, das war nicht akzeptabel, wenn er John als Freund behalten wollte.

***

John hatte seinen Pyjama angezogen und sich wieder hingelegt. Er war so müde und kaputt, dass er die Augen kaum  offen halten konnte. Sherlock hatte ihn überrascht, positiv überrascht. Nie hätte er so viel Einfühlungsvermögen von ihm erwartet, und schon gar nicht so viel Geduld. Für einen kurzen Augenblick hatte er geglaubt, noch etwas anderes in Sherlocks Gesicht zu sehen, aber es war so schnell  wieder verschwunden  -  er war einfach groggy, es war sicher nur Einbildung gewesen.

Einer der Gründe, warum es ihm so schwer gefallen war zu entscheiden, wie es mit ihm und Mary hatte weitergehen sollen, war sein Leben mit Sherlock gewesen. Oder besser gesagt, seine Angst davor, es wieder aufzugeben. Wäre es nur um Mary gegangen, er hätte sich schon lange scheiden lassen. Nur der Gedanke an sein Kind, seine Tochter, hatte ihn davon abgehalten.

Die Entscheidung war ihm jetzt abgenommen worden. Er hasste die Ironie der Situation. Oh ja, er hatte sein Leben mit Sherlock zurück, konnte in der Baker Street bleiben. John lachte bitter auf. Alles hätte er dafür gegeben, seine Tochter nur einmal in den Armen halten zu können. Er bemerkte seine Tränen nicht mal, als er blicklos aus dem Fenster starrte.

***


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4**

Die nächsten Tage waren vollgepackt mit Telefonaten und Terminen, so dass John kaum zum nachdenken kam. Er musste sich um die Beerdigungen kümmern und hatte erwartet, dass Sherlock sich gelangweilt oder genervt verdrücken würde, aber wieder überraschte sein Freund ihn.

Als John am Morgen beim Frühstück die Beerdigung erwähnte, legte Sherlock ihm wortlos ein Blatt Papier neben den Teller.

„Was ist das?“ fragte John irritiert.

„Ich habe ein adäquates Beerdigungsinstitut gesucht und einen Termin gemacht. Sie erwarten dich in einer Stunde. Um 14.00 Uhr ist der Termin mit dem Pfarrer, ich nehme an, du möchtest einen Pfarrer dabei haben.“ Sherlock hob fragend die Augenbrauen und nickte zufrieden, als John ungläubig zustimmte. „Gut. Um 16.00 Uhr solltest du beim Anwalt sein, Mary hatte offensichtlich ein Testament gemacht und sie brauchen ein paar Unterschriften von dir.“

John konnte ihn nur mit offenem Mund anstarren. „Wie … wann … woher weißt du das?“

„Drei exzellente Fragen John. Ich hatte gestern reichlich Zeit zu recherchieren, welches Institut dir zusagen würde und welche Pfarrei zuständig ist. Die Information mit dem Testament kommt allerdings …“ er zögerte etwas.

„... von Mycroft.“

„Ja“, musste Sherlock zähneknirschend zugeben.

Wie aufs Stichwort klingelte es an der Haustür und sie konnten hören, wie Mrs. Hudson den älteren Holmes-Bruder hereinließ. John seufzte ergeben.

„John, wie geht es Ihnen?“  Mit seinem typischen selbstgefälligen Lächeln im Gesicht trat Mycroft ein.

„Was willst du hier?“ fauchte Sherlock ihn wütend an. „Wir haben keine Zeit für deine Plattitüden.“

„Oh bitte, Sherlock“, entgegnete Mycroft von oben herab. „Ich erkundige mich lediglich nach dem Wohlergehen deines Freundes. Außerdem habe ich mir gedacht, dass John für seine vielen Termine heute sicherlich gut einen Wagen gebrauchen könnte, das macht es etwas einfacher.“

Damit wandte er sich wieder direkt an John, der sich zurückgelehnt hatte und das Schauspiel betrachtete. „Der Wagen wird in einer halben Stunde da sein und steht Ihnen natürlich den ganzen Tag zur Verfügung.“

"Mycroft, das ist wirklich nicht nötig", versuchte John das Angebot abzuwehren, musste aber insgeheim zugeben, dass es die Logistik wirklich erleichtern würde. Sherlock lehnte sich mit einem Schnauben, das so viel wie ' _Da hast du es!'_ bedeuten sollte, zurück, bemerkte aber trotzdem den leisen Zweifel in Johns Gesicht.

"Natürlich ist es nicht nötig",  Mycrofts Ausdruck wurde gelangweilt, "aber ich gehe davon aus, dass Sie ein wohlmeinendes Angebot nicht aus reiner Sturheit ablehnen, wie mein kleiner Bruder es würde." Sherlock starrte ihn böse an, sagte aber nichts.

"Also gut." John hatte seine Entscheidung gefällt. Der Tag würde ohnehin furchtbar werden, dann wäre es doch schön, wenigstens zwischen den Terminen etwas zu entspannen, und das war in einer von Mycrofts Limousinen sicherlich besser möglich als in der U-Bahn oder auf der Straße, während er versuchte ein Taxi zu erwischen. Sherlocks magische Fähigkeiten, dass immer dann ein Taxi auftauchte, wenn er es brauchte, hatte er ja leider nicht. "Ich danke Ihnen für Ihre Hilfe Mycroft. Hoffentlich kann ich mir das leisten", fügte er mit einem schrägen Lächeln hinzu, als er aufstand.

"John, seien Sie versichert, dass es ein Angebot ohne jegliche Hintergedanken ist", betonte Mycroft in einem schon fast beleidigten Tonfall, aber John kannte den älteren Holmes nun schon lange genug, um nur billigend zu nicken.

"Natürlich, Mycroft." Seufzend ging er zur Tür."Dann werde ich mich mal fertig machen." Und bevor einer der beiden Brüder etwas sagen konnte, verschwand er nach oben in sein Zimmer.

Mycroft drehte sich zu Sherlock herum, der ihn immer noch wütend anstarrte. Warum war _er_ nicht auf die Idee mit dem Wagen gekommen? Er hätte ein Auto mieten und John fahren können.

"Nun, Sherlock, willst du mir nicht einen Tee anbieten?" grinste Mycroft boshaft.

"Ich bin sicher, du hast noch irgendeine Invasion oder einen Krieg vorzubereiten, Mycroft." Immer noch wütend holte Sherlock die Geige aus ihrem Kasten und zupfte unkonzentriert an den Saiten. Einen Moment später legte er sie wieder zurück und stand auf. "Außerdem muss ich mich beeilen, John wird nicht warten wollen, wenn der Wagen da ist." Damit ließ er einen verdutzt guckenden Mycroft stehen und gestattete sich ein kleines Lächeln, als er an ihm vorbeiging.

Zu Johns Erstaunen wartete Sherlock bereits im Mantel auf ihn, als er die Treppe wieder herunterkam. "Hast du einen Fall? Ich wusste nicht, dass du auch weg wolltest."

Im letzten Moment konnte Sherlock ein Augenrollen unterdrücken. "Nein, John. Ich begleite dich." Das _'selbstverständlich'_ deutlich impliziert. Dann, nicht mehr ganz so selbstsicher: "Es sei denn, du möchtest mich nicht dabei haben. Ich kann auch genauso gut hier bleiben. Natürlich", mit einer eleganten Drehung nahm er den Schal wieder ab, den er sich gerade erst umgelegt hatte, "du möchtest sicher lieber alleine fahren. Ich verst-"

"Nein", unterbrach John ihn hastig und Sherlock biss sich auf die Unterlippe. "Nein, Sherlock. Ehrlich gesagt könnte ich mir niemanden vorstellen, den ich heute lieber dabei hätte als dich." Und etwas leiser folgte ein "Danke".

Als Sherlock sich immer noch nicht bewegte und das Schweigen langsam unangenehm wurde, griff John, der sich inzwischen seine Jacke angezogen und alle notwendigen Papiere in einen Ordner gepackt hatte, seinen Ellenbogen und zog ihn mit zur Tür. "Komm, wir müssen los. Der Wagen wartet." John hatte schon die halbe Treppe hinter sich, als Sherlock endlich aus seiner Starre erwachte und ihm langsam folgte. 

***

John hatte Recht gehabt, es war ein furchtbarer Tag geworden. Zu seiner großen Erleichterung hatte Sherlock sich von seiner besten Seite gezeigt, sogar beim Termin im Pfarrbüro, als es ihm sichtlich schwer gefallen war, den Mund zu halten. Inzwischen war es kurz nach 15.00 Uhr und John war müde und hungrig. Sie mussten noch zu Marys Anwalt und es blieb vorher keine Zeit, irgendwo zum Essen anzuhalten, also grummelte er nur leise vor sich hin und starrte aus dem Fenster.

Plötzlich hielt Sherlock ihm eine Tüte mit Keksen unter die Nase. "Ha, ich wusste es", frohlockte er triumphierend.

John war so in Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass er gar nicht gemerkt hatte, dass Sherlock den Innenraum des Wagens genauer unter die Lupe genommen hatte. Wie Sherlock seinen Bruder kannte, hatte er überall ein paar 'Notreserven'. Und richtig, in einem der versteckt angebrachten Fächer hatte Sherlock Kekse gefunden, in einem anderen ein paar Wasserflaschen. Dankbar nahm John einen Keks und eine Flasche Wasser.

"Siehst du, es war doch eine gute Idee, Mycrofts Wagen zu nehmen. Und sei es nur, damit du ihn beim nächsten Mal, wenn ihr euch seht, mit den Keksen ärgern kannst." Johns Lächeln erreichte seine Augen nicht, aber immerhin hatte Sherlock ihm überhaupt ein kleines Lächeln abgerungen, das sah er momentan schon als Erfolg an.

***

Am Abend saß John völlig erledigt in seinem Sessel und nippte an einer Tasse Tee, während Sherlock ihn heimlich vom Sofa aus beobachtete. Mary hatte John Geld hinterlassen. Wie viel es genau war hatte der Anwalt noch nicht sagen können, aber offensichtlich handelte es sich um eine nicht unerhebliche Summe, und John wusste nicht, wie er damit umgehen sollte. Vielleicht - nein, höchstwahrscheinlich - war es Geld, das sie mit illegalen Geschäften, wenn nicht sogar mit Mord, verdient hatte. John wollte dieses blutige Geld nicht, soviel war Sherlock sofort klar gewesen. Er fragte sich, was in Johns Kopf wohl gerade vor sich ging, als dieser seinen Blick von der Teetasse löste und zu ihm hinüber sah.

„Du hast dich heute wirklich von deiner besten Seite gezeigt. Danke.“ John klang müde, aber auch zufrieden. Sein Mundwinkel zuckte leicht. „Ist dir nicht immer leicht gefallen, hm?“

Sherlock machte nur eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. Er hielt Augen und Mund geschlossen,  die Hände hatte er wieder unter dem Kinn zusammengelegt, seine typische Denk-Pose. _Eine Pose, ja mehr war es nicht_ , dachte Sherlock gereizt, befürchtend, dass er sich sonst verraten würde. _Wann war das passiert?_

John schnaubte nur leise. Er wusste, wie unerträglich Sherlock gesellschaftliche Konventionen waren, umso höher rechnete er ihm den heutigen Tag an, auch wenn er seinen Dank beiseite gewischt hatte. Er verstand nicht, wieso Sherlock sich das heute angetan hatte, sicherlich hätte er das auch alleine geschafft. Gleichzeitig war er unendlich froh, dass es nicht nötig gewesen war. Sherlocks ruhige Präsens war vor allem beim Anwalt hilfreich gewesen, John war nicht sicher, wie er sonst auf Marys 'Blutgeld', wie er es bei sich nannte, reagiert hätte.

Müde rieb John sich die Schläfen, seine Kopfschmerzen waren in den letzten Stunden nicht besser geworden, er sollte ins Bett gehen. Nur – er wollte nicht. Die Alpträume würden heute Nacht mit Sicherheit wiederkommen und er würde sowieso keine Ruhe finden, dann konnte er besser hier mit Sherlock zusammen sitzen. _Solange Sherlock in seinem Gedächtnis-Palast weilte und er sich ruhig verhielt, würde er ihn nicht stören und_ -.  Im Augenwinkel nahm er wahr, dass Sherlock sich vom Sofa rollte und in Richtung Küche verschwand. John ließ den Kopf hängen. O _k, soviel dazu. Zeit nach oben zu gehen_.

Gerade als er aufstehen wollte, spürte John eine warme Hand auf seiner Schulter. Erschrocken fuhr er zusammen und stöhnte leise auf, als ein neuer Schmerz durch seinen Kopf und die vernarbte Schulter zuckte. Sherlock stellte ein Glas Wasser und eine Schachtel Paracetamol auf das Tischchen neben Johns Sessel. Er war so leise zurückgekommen, dass John ihn nicht gehört hatte.

„Du hast schon den ganzen Nachmittag Kopfschmerzen, nimm eine Tablette.“ Damit verschwand Sherlock wieder, und mit ihm die Hand auf seiner Schulter, was John insgeheim bedauerte, es hatte sich gut angefühlt, warm und … irgendwie wie Zuhause. Bevor John länger darüber nachdenken konnte, wie wenig hilfreich solche Gedankengänge waren, kam Sherlock mit einem kleinen Fläschchen in der Hand wieder.

„Zieh dein Hemd aus." Überrascht hob John seine Augenbrauen und diesmal unterdrückte Sherlock seinen Reflex, mit den Augen zu rollen, nicht. "Du bist völlig verspannt, John. Wenn du dein Hemd ausziehst kann ich deinen Nacken und deine Schultern vielleicht etwas lockern. Das und eine Schmerztablette sollten eigentlich helfen.“ 

„Du kannst massieren?“

„Genug um eine einfache Verspannung zu lockern auf jeden Fall. Also?“ Damit rollte er die Ärmel seines Hemdes auf und träufelte sich etwas von der Flüssigkeit aus dem kleinen braunen Fläschchen in die linke Hand. Anschließend rieb er die Handflächen aneinander und ein angenehmer Duft verbreitete sich im Raum.

John war aufgestanden, um sein Oberhemd auszuziehen und zögerte einen Moment. „Mmmh, das riecht gut, was ist das?“

„Verschiedene entspannende ätherische Öle mit einem neutralen Pflanzenöl als Träger. Am besten setzt du dich auf den Stuhl hier.“ Sherlock hatte einen der Stühle herumgedreht, so dass John verkehrt herum darauf sitzen und Hände und Unterarme auf der Rückenlehne ablegen konnte.

John tat wie ihm geheißen und wunderte sich, wie er zu dieser Ehre kam. „Hast du das Öl selbst gemacht?“

„Hmm“, brummte Sherlock zustimmend. „3 Tropfen Jasmin, 3 Tropfen Rose, 6 Tropfen Sandelholz und 2 Tropfen Muskatellersalbei auf 100 ml Mandelöl. 100 % Schadstoff- und giftfrei und ohne Nebenwirkungen“, fügte er nicht ohne Ironie hinzu.

John grinste schief. „Gut zu wissen.“

Dann legte Sherlock die angewärmten Hände auf seine Schultern und begann, ihn zu massieren und alles, was John eventuell noch hatte sagen wollen, war komplett weg, sein Kopf war wie leergefegt. Er schloss die Augen, ließ die Stirn auf seine Arme sinken und genoss es einfach nur. Sherlocks warme Hände arbeiteten sich von den Schultern den Nacken hinauf und kräftige Finger massierten Johns Kopfhaut. Als ein Schaudern durch seinen Körper lief erstarrte Sherlock in seinen Bewegungen.

„Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?“ fragte er vorsichtig.

Aber John schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Nein, nein. Es ist wunderbar, weiter", murmelte er, und zu seiner großen Erleichterung machte Sherlock wirklich weiter und arbeitet sich vom Scheitel bis zu den Schulterblättern hinunter. Dabei war er immer darauf bedacht Johns verletzte Schulter besonders aufmerksam zu behandeln. Zum einen sollte John durch die Massage natürlich keinen zusätzlichen Stress haben, zum anderen hatte er erstmals die Gelegenheit, sich die Narbe genauer anzusehen, ja, sie sogar anzufassen, und er war fasziniert.  

Einen leises Brummen ließ Sherlock aufhorchen und es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis er den Ursprung ausfindig gemacht hatte. John summte genießerisch vor sich hin, es klang fast wie das Schnurren einer Katze, und Sherlocks Mundwinkel zuckten amüsiert. Eine ganze Weile blieb es ruhig, abgesehen von  Johns gelegentlichen Äußerungen des Wohlbefindens. Als Sherlock schließlich fertig war stieß John einen langen Seufzer aus, während er sich dehnte und streckte.

„Ah, das war gut, Sherlock, danke!“ Vorsichtig bewegte John beide Schultern, spannte die Muskeln an und rollte sie dann vor und zurück.

Sherlock schluckte und ging rasch ins Bad, etwas von 'Hände waschen'  murmelnd, bevor John seine geröteten Wangen sehen konnte.

„Hätte ich gewusst, wie gut du das kannst, hätte ich dich bestimmt schon eher mal gefragt.“ John hatte sein Hemd und sein Jackett genommen und stand lächeln und mit bloßem Oberkörper an der Tür. Er wollte duschen, aber vorher noch seinen Pyjama von oben holen.  

Sherlock, der sich endlich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte, kam aus dem Bad und stoppte jäh. Es war das erste Mal seit langem, dass er John so entspannt lächeln sah und es raubte ihm fast den Atem. Dann rutschte sein Blick tiefer, wurde magisch angezogen von den definierten Muskeln an Johns Oberkörper und er spürte, wie ihm die Hitze wieder ins Gesicht stieg.

Hektisch suchte sein Verstand nach einem Ausweg, er ärgerte sich über seinen verräterischen Körper, dadurch wurde es allerdings nicht besser. Wortlos drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um und floh schon fast aus dem Raum. Erst als er die Tür vorsichtig hinter sich geschlossen hatte, nahm Sherlock einen tiefen zittrigen Atemzug und setzte sich aufs Bett. Verzweifelt raufte er sich die Haare. Was stimmte denn bloß nicht mit ihm? Warum konnte er sich nicht beherrschen? Warum musste er immer alles kaputt machen?

Stirnrunzelnd stieg John die Stufen hinauf und wunderte sich, was los war. Hatte er etwas Falsches gesagt? Er schüttelte den Kopf. Zum ersten Mal seit Tagen hatte er sich - dank Sherlock -  entspannt und fast gut gefühlt, und es tat ihm leid, dass Sherlock offensichtlich aus irgendeinem Grund verärgert war.

Es dauerte  lange, bis er in dieser Nacht endlich in einen unruhigen Schlaf fiel.

***

 

 

 

Danke, dass Ihr mir bis hierher gefolgt seid.  
Wenn Ihr mögt, findet Ihr mich auch auf [tumblr](https://crazyatyou.tumblr.com/).


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 5**

 

„Sherlock, kommst du bitte? Das Essen wird kalt.“ Violet Holmes stand vor dem Sessel in dem ihr jüngster Sohn saß, die Hände in die Hüften gestützt, und starrte ihn an, bis er endlich aufsah.

Seit dem späten Vormittag waren sie jetzt bei seinen Eltern, um dort die Feiertage zu verbringen, und Sherlock war inzwischen nicht mehr sicher, ob es wirklich eine so gute Idee gewesen war. Einzig Mycrofts leidendes Gesicht und seine stetigen Beschwerden wie furchtbar dieses Weihnachten mit der Familie war, konnten seine Laune etwas heben.

John war mittags spazieren gegangen und hatte dann Sherlocks Mutter gefragt, ob er ihr irgendwie bei den Vorbereitungen helfen könnte, was sie mit einem Seht-euch-das-gut-an-Blick in Richtung ihrer maulenden Söhne, gerne akzeptiert hatte.

Marys Beerdigung war erst ein paar Tage her und John war die ganze Zeit über sehr still gewesen. Auch hier, bei Sherlocks Eltern zu Hause, sprach er kaum. Er lächelte meistens höflich, aber es war kein echtes, warmes Lächeln, es erreichte nie seine Augen und Sherlock fragte sich wieder und wieder, wie er diese tiefe Traurigkeit, die von John ausging, vertreiben könnte. Aus diesen Gedanken schreckte er hoch, als seine Mutter plötzlich vor ihm stand.

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Junge? Du siehst so müde aus, hast du in den letzten Tagen überhaupt geschlafen?“ fragte Mummy leise, als Sherlock zu ihr aufsah. Er schüttelte nur den Kopf und sah wieder weg. „Du machst dir Sorgen um ihn, hm? Auch wenn das jetzt abgedroschen klingt, die Zeit wird ihm helfen, darüber hinweg zu kommen, glaub mir.“

„Ich weiß nicht Mummy, er hatte sich so auf das Kind gefreut. Es war ein Mädchen, wusstest du das?“ Seufzend legte Sherlock die Zeitung aus der Hand. „John wäre bestimmt ein wunderbarer Vater geworden.“

„Weiß er es?“

„Dass er ein guter Vater geworden wäre?“ Mit einem amüsierten Schmunzeln stand Sherlock auf, aber der forschende Blick seiner Mutter alarmierte ihn. „Was meinst du?“

Violet legte ihm eine beruhigende Hand auf den Arm. „Weiß John, dass du dir solche Gedanken um ihn machst, dich so um ihn sorgst?“

„Nein“, wehrte Sherlock erschrocken ab. „Und das soll auch so bleiben, ist das klar?“ sagte er schärfer als erforderlich.

Seine Mutter sah ihn lediglich mit diesem ganz speziellen Blick an, den nur sie beherrschte und der ihm sagte, dass sie ganz genau verstand was er meinte, auch wenn sie es nicht guthieß. Schließlich nickte sie. „In Ordnung, du musst selber wissen, was du tust.“ Dann schenkte sie ihm ein warmes Lächeln. „Dann komm jetzt, lass uns das Beste aus den nächsten paar Tagen machen. Für uns alle.“

***

Die folgenden Tage waren ruhig und angenehm, wenn man von den stetigen brüderlichen verbalen Übergriffen einmal absah. Aber die kleinen Rivalitäten schienen John abzulenken, wenn es ihm besonders schlecht ging, und so provozierte Sherlock seinen Bruder meistens ganz bewusst. Natürlich entging Mycroft nicht, welche Absicht Sherlock damit verfolgte, aber er spielte mit. Mummy machte sich derweil einen Spaß daraus, ihre beiden Söhne beim Rauchen zu erwischen und versuchte John damit ein wenig aufzuheitern.

Am Tag vor Weihnachten stellten John und Siger, Sherlocks Vater, gemeinsam den Baum auf und schmückten ihn. Siger war ein ruhiger Charakter, der bei der Arbeit zufrieden vor sich hin summte und es in Ordnung fand, wenn John sich nicht unbedingt unterhalten wollte. Diese ruhige, zufriedene Art war es schließlich, die John dazu brachte, mit einem quasi Fremden über Mary, ihr Kind und seine Trauer zu sprechen.

Während Siger noch ein paar Scheite Holz für den Kamin hereinholte schaute John sich das Bücherregal im Wohnzimmer an. Von romantischem Schund bis zu mathematischer Fachliteratur war alles vertreten und alles bunt gemischt. Ein Buch fiel ihm besonders ins Auge, "Die Dynamik der Verbrennung" von V. Holmes. Er nahm es aus dem Regal und machte es sich in einem der Sessel bequem. Violet kam mit einer Tasse Tee aus der Küche.

"Ah, hier sind Sie John. Hier, der ist für Sie." Sie gab ihm den Tee und John dankte ihr.

"Haben Sie das geschrieben?" fragte er, das Buch hochhaltend.

"Ach, das dumme alte Ding, das müssen Sie nicht lesen. Die Mathematik darin muss heute geradezu einfältig wirken." Siger kam summend mit einem Arm voller Holz wieder zurück ins Wohnzimmer und Violet drehte sich zu ihm um. "Nicht summen, du", sagte sie zu ihm und gab ihm im Hinausgehen einen kleinen Klaps auf den Hintern.

"Sie ist sowas von zerstreut, meine Frau, aber zufällig ein Genie." Er lachte liebevoll und sah ihr hinterher.

"Sie war Mathematikerin?" frage John neugierig.

Siger stapelte die Scheite neben dem Kamin."Hat alles aufgegeben für die Kinder. Ich konnte nie wirklich mit ihr diskutieren, ich selbst bin eher ein Einfaltspinsel."

John wurde kreidebleich und Siger hätte sich am liebsten die Zunge abgebissen. Oh verdammt, was hatte er gerade gesagt? Mit knirschenden Zähnen setzte er sich in den Sessel neben John.

"John, es tut mir leid, ich sagte ja ich bin ein Dummkopf. Entschuldigen Sie bitte mein-"

Aber er wurde mit einer Handbewegung unterbrochen. "Ist schon gut, Siger. Sie sind alle so freundlich zu mir und nehmen ständig Rücksicht auf mich, es ist schon fast erschreckend. Sherlock und Mycroft glauben wahrscheinlich immer noch, ich hätte ihre Spielchen nicht durchschaut", sein Mundwinkel zuckte leicht, "aber es ist amüsant die beiden zu beobachten, also verraten Sie mich bloß nicht."

Siger atmete erleichtert auf. "Niemals! So gut vertragen sich die beiden sonst nie." Jetzt musste auch er lächeln. "Wobei ich zugeben muss, dass es ewig her ist, dass sie für eine so lange Zeit gemeinsam hier waren. Meistens beschränken sich die Besuche auf einen oder maximal zwei Tage, und in der Regel getrennt. Mehr als ein paar Stunden gemeinsam unter einem Dach, das ist - ungewöhnlich für sie."

John sah von seiner Tasse auf. "Was meinen Sie damit? Warum sind sie denn jetzt beide hier? Ich habe angenommen, das wäre eine Familientradition."

"Früher mal, ja, da kam an Weihnachten die ganze Familie zusammen und es waren geschäftige Tage. Sherrinford liebte es den großen Bruder herauszukehren und vor allem Mycroft zu ärgern."

John, die Teetasse am Mund, verschluckte sich und bekam einen Hustenanfall. "Sherrinford?" krächzte er, als er wieder zu Atem gekommen war. Wenigstens hatte er nicht den ganzen Tee durchs Wohnzimmer gespuckt.

"Ja, Sherrinford, unser ältester Sohn. Hat Sherlock ihn nie erwähnt?"

John schüttelte verwundert den Kopf.

"Sherrinford war elf Jahre älter als Sherlock, und er hat seinen kleinen Baby-Bruder vergöttert. Von Anfang an hat er sich in jeder freien Minute um ihn gekümmert. Natürlich war es schwierig, als Sherrinford ins Internat kam, aber genau wie Mycroft und Sherlock war er sehr intelligent und brauchte eine gute Schule, um nicht unterfordert und gelangweilt zu sein. Die Intelligenz haben alle drei von ihrer Mutter geerbt, Gott sei Dank."  
Siger lächelte leise, dann wurden seine Augen traurig, bevor er sich wieder zusammennahm. "Aber lassen wir die alten Geschichten. Ich bin froh, dass Mycroft und Sherlock dieses Jahr beide hier sind. Meine Frau und ich sind Ihnen wirklich dankbar."

Fast hätte John sich ein zweites Mal verschluckt. "Bitte?" Er glaubte sich verhört zu haben. "Wieso sollten Sie mir dankbar sein? Wofür?"

Jetzt breitete sich ein warmes Lächeln auf Sigers Gesicht aus. "Das wissen Sie wirklich nicht? John! Die beiden sind doch nur wegen ihnen hier."

John war froh, dass er die Tasse mittlerweile abgestellt hatte, sonst wäre der Tee sonst wo gelandet.

"Wegen mir?" Perplex starrte John in das lächelnde Gesicht seines Gastgebers.

"Aber ja. Sherlock hat sich große Sorgen um Sie gemacht. Na ja, eigentlich macht er sie sich immer noch, aber ich denke, dass gehört zu den Dingen, die ich Ihnen eigentlich nicht sagen sollte." Er überlegte einen Moment. "Und Mycroft würde sowieso nie zugeben, dass er sich um irgendjemanden sorgt, sei es nun Sherlock oder sein Freund."

Das verschmitzte Grinsen, die Art, wie Siger eine Augenbraue hochzog - John hatte für eine Sekunde die Vorstellung einen 30 Jahre älteren Sherlock vor sich zu haben.

"Sie meinen, das alles haben die beiden nur arrangiert, weil… aber er hat mir doch vorher schon von einer Einladung … wir haben uns doch gestritten weil auch Mary hier … " stammelte er entgeistert.

Siger war die Ruhe selbst, als er ihm antwortete. "Das ist Richtig, die Einladung stand schon seit langem und galt natürlich auch für Mary, sie war schließlich ihre Frau. Allerdings hatten Violet und ich keine große Hoffnung, dass Sherlock oder Mycroft wirklich kommen würden, wie gesagt, es ist ewig her, dass sie hier waren, geschweige denn gleichzeitig."

Beide Männer saßen einige Minuten schweigend in ihren Sesseln und jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach.

"Es wäre unser erstes gemeinsames Weihnachtsfest gewesen." Ganz leise fing John an zu erzählen. "Wir waren zwar schon bald zwei Jahre zusammen, aber im letzen Jahr hatte Harry Weihnachten einen schweren Rückfall, sie - sie ist Alkoholikerin - und ich musste mich um sie kümmern. Mary war sehr verständnisvoll, sie ist in der Zeit bei einer Freundin gewesen. Zumindest hat sie mir das erzählt, ich hab keine Ahnung wo sie wirklich war." Der letzte Satz kam so bitter heraus, dass Siger bestürzt aufsah. John nickte nur und fuhr dann fort. "Ja, Sie haben ganz richtig gehört. Mary war nicht die, für die ich - wir alle - sie gehalten haben, als ich sie geheiratet habe. Und ich glaube auch nicht, dass wir wieder zusammengekommen wären. Ich hätte ihr wohl nie wieder vertrauen können. Und schon gar nicht nachdem sie -" Im letzten Moment unterbrach er sich. Er konnte Siger nicht sagen, dass sie es war, die auf Sherlock geschossen hatte.

Diesmal war der Blick, der ihn traf forschend, und die Ähnlichkeit mit Sherlock ließ ihm den Atem stocken. Zu Johns großer Erleichterung fragte er aber nicht weiter nach. Wieder breitete sich Schweigen aus und Siger wartete geduldig, bis John weitersprach.

"Es war ein Mädchen." John hob seinen Blick wieder. "Unser Kind, mein Kind … ich hatte eine Tochter … sie hatte keine Chance … ich hätte alles dafür gegeben, sie nur einmal in den Armen zu halten … sie zu sehen … ich …" Hilflos brach er ab und alles, was Siger tun konnte, war seinem Blick standzuhalten. Er verstand den tiefen Schmerz, auch er hatte ein Kind verloren, wenn auch unter anderen Umständen. Der Schmerz war immer der gleiche, und man musste mit ihm leben.

Schließlich legte der ältere Mann eine Hand auf Johns verkrampfte Finger und drückte sie leicht. "Es ist hart, und es dauert sehr lange, aber es wird irgendwann besser, glauben Sie mir."

"Irgendwann", schnaubte John und ließ den Kopf hängen. Um Sherlock hatte er zwei Jahre getrauert, und es war nicht einen Deut besser geworden, wäre es immer noch nicht, wenn der Detektiv nicht auf magische Weise zurückgekommen wäre. Wie er die Trauer um sein Kind ertragen sollte, wusste er nicht. Er fühlte sich ausgebrannt und müde, so unendlich müde.

"Ja, irgendwann", murmelte Siger.

Jetzt erst wurde John wirklich klar, was Sherlocks Vater ihm da gerade erzählt hatte. "Oh, Siger, das tut mir so leid." John schluckte. "Was ... was ist mit ihm passiert?" fragte er vorsichtig.

Siger seufzte einmal tief. "Das ist eine lange Geschichte. Vielleicht erzählt Sherlock es Ihnen mal." Dann schüttelt er kurz den Kopf. "Was ich eigentlich damit sagen wollte, ist - es gibt keinen vorgegebenen Zeitplan für Trauer, John. Jeder Mensch geht auf seine eigene Weise damit um. Geben Sie sich selbst etwas Zeit und lassen Sie sich von Freunden und ihrer Familie helfen, wenn es Ihnen schlecht geht."

Diesmal schüttelte John nur den Kopf. "Außer Harry hab ich nicht mehr viel Familie, jedenfalls keine nahen Verwandten, und meine Schwester … Gott bewahre. Und Sherlock … er ist mein bester Freund, verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch, aber in … diesen Dingen ist er nicht gerade eine Koryphäe."

Siger schmunzelte. "Da haben Sie sicher recht, aber er ist Ihr Freund und wird Ihnen immer helfen, so gut er es eben kann. Und meine Frau und ich würden uns gerne ebenfalls als Ihre Freunde betrachten, John. Sie sind hier jederzeit herzlich willkommen, wann auch immer."

"Danke, das ist wirklich überaus großzügig von Ihnen." John war ein bisschen verlegen, es war ihm peinlich, dass er sich so hatte gehen lassen, das war so gar nicht seine Art. Ein weiteres Indiz dafür, wie erschöpft er war. Nicht körperlich, da fühlte er sich eher unterfordert, seine täglichen langen Spaziergänge halfen da auch nur wenig. Aber emotional war er völlig ausgebrannt, manchmal konnte er vor Müdigkeit kaum die Augen offen halten und fühlte sich gleichzeitig rastlos und nervös. Aber das Gespräch mit Sherlocks Vater hatte ihm gut getan und er fühlte sich tatsächlich etwas besser.

Während John noch darüber nachdachte, ob er wirklich öfter über seine Sorgen sprechen musste und vielleicht mal wieder einen Termin mit Ella machen sollte, schlich Sherlock sich unbemerkt aus dem Flur, weg von der halboffenen Wohnzimmertür.

***

 

 

Ihr findet mich auch auf [tumblr](https://crazyatyou.tumblr.com/).


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitel 6**

 

Vor dem Haus traf Sherlock auf Mycroft, der ihm eine Zigarette anbot. "Du siehst aus, als könntest du eine brauchen, kleiner Bruder." Mit einem abfälligen Schnauben nahm Sherlock die Zigarette und das angeboten Feuer, er inhalierte tief, schloss die Augen und ließ den Rauch langsam aus seinem Mund entweichen. Mycroft hob skeptisch die Augenbrauen. "So schlimm? Was ist passiert?" Als erwartungsgemäß keine Antwort von Sherlock kam, kniff Mycroft die Augen etwas zusammen und betrachtete ihn genauer. "Oh, ich verstehe."

Sherlock blitzte ihn wütend an. "Gar nichts verstehst du. Du sitzt in deinem Goldfischglas und redest dir selber ein, dass dich das alles nicht berührt und interessiert. Aber wenn das so ist, warum bist du dann hier? Warum hast du John den Wagen zur Verfügung gestellt? Warum spielst du all die kleinen Spielchen hier mit?" Plötzlich verstummte Sherlock und ein flüchtiger Eindruck von Erkenntnis zuckte über sein Gesicht. "Du … oh, du …" Sprachlos und ungläubig starrte er Mycroft an.

Der kurze Schrecken, der in Mycrofts Augen aufgeblitzt war, reichte ihm als Antwort, aber er konnte seinen Blick nicht abwenden. "John?" flüsterte er immer noch fassungslos.

"Sei nicht albern, Sherlock." Mycroft hatte sich innerhalb einer halben Sekunde wieder unter Kontrolle, konnte Sherlocks Blick aber nicht länger standhalten und betrachtete intensiv seine Zigarette, bevor einen weiteren Zug nahm. "Du weißt, dass ich Mummy versprochen habe dieses Jahr Weihnachten hier zu verbringen."

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Haustür hinter ihnen und ihre Mutter schaute beide vorwurfsvoll an, als sie sich erschrocken umdrehten. "Raucht ihr beide etwa?"

"Nein." "Es war Mycroft."

Mummy schloss mit einem missbilligenden Kopfschütteln wieder die Tür.

"Ich habe übrigens ein Job-Angebot, von dem ich möchte, dass du es ausschlägst."

Sherlock sah ihn jetzt interessiert an. "Ich schlage dein freundliches Angebot aus."

"Ich leite dein Bedauern weiter."

"Worum ging es?"

"MI6. Die haben vor dich wieder nach Osteuropa zu schicken. Ein Undercover-Auftrag der für dich tödlich enden würde innerhalb von, sagen wir, sechs Monaten."

Sherlock nahm noch einen Zug und heuchelte Erstaunen: " Wieso willst du dann nicht, dass ich ihn annehme?"

"Es ist verlockend." Mycroft lächelte gekünstelt. "Aber alles in allem bist du nahe der Heimat nützlicher."

"Nützlicher." Sherlock schnaubte. "Inwiefern bin ich nützlich?"

"Wer weiß." Mycroft warf die Zigarette weg und ging zurück, vor der Haustür blieb er noch einmal stehen und schloss kurz die Augen. "Außerdem würde - mir dein Verlust das Herz brechen."

Sherlock, der gerade einen Zug von seiner Zigarette nahm, bekam einen Hustenanfall. "Was zum Teufel soll ich denn dazu sagen?" presste er, immer noch hustend, heraus.

"Frohe Weihnachten?" Mycroft hatte sich halb zu Sherlock herumgedreht.

"Du hasst Weihnachten", fuhr Sherlock ihn an.

"Ja", sagte er nachdenklich, "vielleicht war irgendwas im Punsch." Damit drehte er sich wieder um. Als er zum Türöffner griff, wurde diese von innen geöffnet und John stand vor ihm.

"Oh, uhm, hallo Mycroft." John warf einen raschen Blick über Mycrofts Schulter zu dessen jüngeren Bruder, der seine Zigarettenkippe verstohlen wegwarf. "Ich wollte euch nicht stören, nur etwas die Beine vertreten, bin schon weg." Damit schob er sich an Mycroft vorbei, der ihn irritiert ansah.

"Du störst nicht, John. Wir waren sowieso mit unserer kleinen Unterhaltung am Ende, nicht wahr Sherlock?" Er lächelte John an und murmelte im hineingehen vor sich hin. "Ich werde noch mehr als einen Punsch trinken müssen, um das hier zu überstehen."

John sah Sherlock unsicher an. "Du hast geraucht." Keine Frage, kein Vorwurf, lediglich eine Feststellung. "Was ist los?"

"Nichts." Sherlock versuchte beiläufig zu klingen, was ihm nicht ganz gelang. "Mycroft, meine Eltern, Weihnachten, das ist alles ein bisschen - anstrengend."

John wandte den Blick ab, seine Finger zuckten und er öffnete und schloss die Hände unbewusst. "Und dann noch ich", sagte er leise. "Es tut mir leid wenn ich … ich meine ... ich wollte nicht ... " Er seufzte. Warum fiel es ihm nur immer so schwer die richtigen Worte zu finden? Was sollte er auch schon sagen? Er blinzelte und schaute an Sherlock vorbei. "Wie auch immer. Ich gehe ein bisschen spazieren, dann hast du deine Ruhe."

Als er durch das kleine Gartentor ging hörte er ein Rascheln hinter sich und schaute sich um. "Hast du etwas dagegen, wenn ich mitkomme?" Sherlock stand hinter ihm und zog sich seine Handschuhe an. Einen Moment lang war John so perplex, dass er gar nichts sagte. Sherlock fummelte mit seinem Schal herum. "Wenn du lieber alleine gehen möchtest brauchst du es nur sagen, ist schon in Ordnung." Als John immer noch nichts sagte, zog Sherlock die Handschuhe wieder aus, seine Hände waren nicht so ruhig, wie sie es hätten sein sollen. "Ok, ich geh wieder rein, mal sehen, ob Mycroft noch was von dem Punsch übrig gelassen hat. Vielleicht kann ich ja sogar ein Glas für dich retten." Er versuchte beiläufig zu klingen.

Sherlock hatte sich umgedreht und war schon wieder auf dem Weg zur Haustür, als John endlich aus seiner Starre erwachte. "Nein ... nein ich meine ja, gerne. Natürlich kannst du mitkommen. Ich ... ich weiß nicht warum mich das jetzt so überrascht hat, aber du gehst sonst nie freiwillig spazieren, schon gar nicht so völlig ziel- und sinnlos. ---  Und ich hab das Gefühl, ich sollte nicht noch mehr von deiner Zeit vergeuden", fügte er leise hinzu.

John konnte Sherlock immer noch nicht in die Augen schauen. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass er nur noch eine Last für ihn war, seitdem er von Marys Verrat erfahren hatte; nutzlos und in Selbstmitleid zerfließend. Und mit der Trauer um seine verlorene Tochter war es nicht besser geworden. Sherlock hatte sich nie beschwert, ganz im Gegenteil, er hatte ihn die ganze Zeit unterstützt, war immer da gewesen, wenn er ihn gebraucht hatte. Und er, John, hatte es immer als selbstverständlich hingenommen. Aber das war es nicht. Nicht bei Sherlock Holmes. Vielleicht fühlte John sich deshalb so unbehaglich.

Erschrocken hob John den Kopf, als Sherlock plötzlich vor ihn stand und ihn bei den Schultern fasste und schüttelte. "Du, John Hamish Watson, verschwendest niemals meine Zeit! Hast du das verstanden?" John konnte nur verdattert nicken, aber Sherlock war noch nicht fertig. "Ich habe geschworen, immer für euch da zu sein. Ich habe bei Mary und dem Baby versagt, aber bei dir werde ich nicht versagen.“

Sherlock blinzelte, seine Hände fielen plötzlich kraftlos herunter und eine leichte Röte überzog sein Gesicht. „Entschuldige“, murmelte er leise und ging mit langen Schritten durch das Gartentor ohne sich umzudrehen.  John brauchte einen Moment, um sich zu sammeln, dann beeilte er sich, Sherlocks Vorsprung aufzuholen.

„Sherlock, warte.“ John joggte den ausgetretenen Pfad entlang auf dem sein Freund sich entfernte, ohne sein Tempo zu drosseln.

Sherlock zog die Schultern hoch und wurde schneller, er wartete nicht, das war das letzte was er wollte. Obwohl, dazu hätte er wissen müssen was er wollte. _Was wollte er eigentlich?_ Auf jeden Fall nicht jetzt mit John über seinen plötzlichen Ausbruch reden. Er wollte sich verkriechen und sich irgendwo zusammenrollen und die Decke über den Kopf ziehen und unsichtbar werden. Redbeard tauchte vor seinem inneren Auge auf und er versuchte den Gedanken abzuschütteln. Es tat weh. Warum musste es immer so wehtun? Mycroft hatte Recht, Gefühle waren was für Verlierer, ein gebrochenes Herz machte ihn schwach und anfällig. Er musste endlich darüber hinwegkommen. Und so stürmte er weiter, bis John, der noch ein paar Mal hinter ihm her rief, schließlich aufgab und ihn rennen ließ.

Später am Abend saßen sie am Kamin, aber keiner von ihnen sprach an, was nachmittags geschehen war. Sherlock gab vor zu lesen, während Mycroft mit seinem Handy beschäftigt war und John belanglosen Smalltalk mit ihren Gastgebern machte. Nach und nach zogen sich die einzelnen Familienmitglieder zurück, bis nur noch Sherlock und John im Wohnzimmer saßen und sich anschwiegen.

John hatte den ganzen Nachmittag darüber nachgedacht, was Sherlock gesagt hatte, aber er drehte sich im Kreis. _"Du, John Hamish Watson, verschwendest niemals meine Zeit! Hast du das verstanden?_ … _aber bei dir werde ich nicht versagen.“_ Die Worte hallten in seinem Kopf aber sie machten keinen Sinn. Warum glaubte Sherlock versagt zu haben? Und wie sollte er das verstehen, dass _er_ niemals Sherlocks Zeit verschwendete? Er konnte die vielen Gelegenheiten nicht mehr zählen, bei denen er durch seine langsamere Auffassungsgabe, durch sein Nicht-Verstehen, Sherlock aufgehalten und dazu gezwungen hatte, sein Tempo zu drosseln. Wie oft hatte Sherlock ihm vorgehalten, dass er gefälligst nachdenken sollte, dass er sich beeilen sollte, dass seine Beiträge langweilig und ermüdend, wenn nicht gar idiotisch wären.  –  Und trotzdem hatte er jedes einzelne Mal auf John gewartet, es ihm erklärt, sein Tempo angepasst. Während John in die Flammen des Kamins stierte ohne wirklich etwas zu sehen, wurde ihm klar, wie viel Geduld Sherlock immer mit ihm hatte, wie sehr er sich oft für John zurückhielt, ihn seine eigenen Schlüsse ziehen ließ,  ihn in seinem Tempo zum Ziel kommen ließ.

Und schlagartig stand ihm Sherlocks Gesicht vor Augen, sein gequälter Blick, als Marys Verrat offenbar geworden war. John hatte unter Schock gestanden, er hatte Sherlock gefragt, warum Mary so war wie sie war, hatte ihm vorgehalten, dass sie so nicht sein sollte, und Sherlock hatte ihn traurig, fast bittend angesehen, als er ihm geantwortet hatte: _„Weil du sie gewählt hast.“_   Damals war er noch wütender geworden, auf Mary, auf Sherlock, auf die ganze verdammte Welt, die sich offenbar gegen ihn verschworen hatte. Beschämt wurde John klar, wie ungerecht er sich verhalten hatte.

In seiner Brust breitete sich eine Wärme aus, wie er sie schon seit langem nicht mehr empfunden hatte. Er hatte seine Gefühle für Sherlock nie richtig zuordnen können, hatte ihn immer wie einen kleinen Bruder gesehen, auf den er aufpassen musste, für den er sorgen musste, auch wenn es nicht wirklich passte. Aber das hier fühlte sich anders an. Völlig unerwartet hatte er auf einmal das dringende Bedürfnis Sherlock in die Arme zu nehmen. Er wollte ihn festhalten und beschützen, ihm durch die wilden Locken -. _STOPP!_ rief John sich selbst zur Ordnung, er war übermüdet und fing an zu fantasieren; _Sherlock in den Arm nehmen,_ er wäre schon von dem Gedanken entsetzt.

Verstohlen warf er einen Blick zu Sherlock hinüber, der ihn zu seinem großen Schrecken offensichtlich die ganze Zeit über beobachtet hatte. Die Schamesröte stieg John ins Gesicht, als ihm klar wurde, dass Sherlock wahrscheinlich jeden seiner Gedanken deduziert hatte, und er überlegte krampfhaft, was er sagen oder tun könnte, als Sherlock sich wortlos erhob und ihn alleine ließ.

***

John wusste nicht, ob er erleichtert oder enttäuscht war, aber er hatte das sicher Gefühl, dass er es irgendwie verbockt hatte. Es wurde dringend Zeit, dass er wieder nach Hause kam. Erschöpft vergrub er sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. _Zuhause. Was war sein Zuhause?_ Nicht mal _das_ war ihm klar. John wusste, dass er zurück in die Baker Street wollte, aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob Sherlock ihn noch dort haben wollte, wenn er wüsste, dass John mehr für ihn empfand als angebracht war, als Sherlock angenehm war.

Mit Magenschmerzen und dröhnendem Kopf ging John schließlich ins Bett, aber an Schlaf war nicht zu denken. Stundenlang wälzte er sich unruhig hin und her, bevor er endlich aufgab und sich wieder anzog. Leise schlich er die Treppe hinunter und schlüpfte durch die Haustür ins Freie. Die Nacht war kalt und klar und er konnte hier draußen die Sterne funkeln sehen, die vom Dunst und Licht von London meistens verschluckt wurden.

„Wunderschön, nicht wahr?“

Erschrocken zuckte John zusammen, er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er Gesellschaft hatte.  Sherlock stand halb hinter einem Busch verborgen und zog seinen Schal enger.

„Ich dachte du interessierst dich nicht für die Sterne“, versuchte John einen beiläufigen Ton anzuschlagen.

„Das heißt nicht, dass ich ihre Schönheit nicht zu schätzen wüsste.“

John zog eine Augenbraue hoch, bevor er mit einem kleinen nervösen Lächeln, wieder wegsah.

"Ich erinnere mich. Bist du deswegen um diese Zeit hier draußen?"

"Nein, John. Genau wie du konnte ich nicht schlafen. Gehen wir ein Stück?" Er antwortete mit sorgfältig zurückgehaltener Gereiztheit in der Stimme, oder war es Verzweiflung? Sherlock war froh, dass es dunkel war und er sein Gesicht im Schal und den Schatten der Nacht verbergen konnte.

Für eine ganze Weile sprach keiner von Ihnen ein Wort, aber sie verfielen in einen natürlichen gemeinsamen Trott, wie ihn nur Menschen teilen, die sehr vertraut miteinander sind.

„Deine Eltern sind wirklich sehr nett“, fing John schließlich vorsichtig an.

„Mhmmm.“

John wollte sich von Sherlocks Wortkargheit nicht abschrecken lassen. „Danke, dass du mich hierher mitgenommen hast. Die Feiertage in dem leeren Haus wären bestimmt ... “ John schüttelte sich. „Na ja, auf jeden Fall Danke dafür.“

„Du weißt, dass meine Eltern dich eingeladen haben, es war nicht meine Idee.“

Aah ja, Sherlock blockte komplett und John überlegte, wie er weiter vorgehen sollte. Er räusperte sich. „Ich muss das Haus bald räumen. Alleine kann ich mir die Miete nicht leisten, was soll ich auch damit.“ Immer noch keine merkliche Reaktion von Sherlock. Die Dunkelheit machte das schwierige Gespräch für John nur wenig erträglicher; wieso war er nur so nervös? „Eine WG wär ideal, London ist ein teures Pflaster.“ Er räusperte sich wieder. „Du kennst nicht zufällig jemanden, der einen Mitbewohner sucht?“ John hielt den Blick starr auf den Boden vor ihm gerichtet, er versuchte unbefangen zu klingen, merkte aber, dass es total danebenging.

„John.“ Sherlock war stehen geblieben und John brauchte einen Moment, um es zu bemerken und die paar Schritte zurückzugehen, bis sie nur noch wenige Zentimeter trennten. „Du wohnst seit Monaten wieder in der Baker Street, warum glaubst du daran etwas ändern zu müssen?“ John schaute betreten nach unten.

„Habe ich irgendetwas gesagt oder getan das dich vermuten lässt, dass du nicht mehr willkommen bist?“ John schüttelte stumm den Kopf.

„Warum zum Teufel benimmst du dich dann so?“ Sherlock hatte sich in Rage geredet und funkelte John aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an.

John blickte kurz auf, zuckte dann mit den Schultern und drehte sich um. „Es ist nichts, vergiss es einfach. Schön zu wissen, dass es für dich ok ist.“

Sherlock schnaubte, sagte aber nichts weiter. Was auch immer John zu schaffen machte, er würde es früher oder später herauskriegen, und Sherlock konnte durchaus geduldig sein, wenn es darauf ankam.

***


	7. Chapter 7

**Kapitel 7**

Am zweiten Weihnachtstag fuhren Sherlock und John wieder zurück nach London. Sherlock hatte erklärt, dass vier Tage mit Mycroft und seinen Eltern mehr als genug waren.

Die Tage zwischen den Jahren hatte Sherlock immer schon gehasst, sie bestanden in der Regel aus purer Langeweile. Der Weihnachtstrubel war vorbei (nicht, dass er ihn geschätzt hätte, aber er hatte ihn zumindest eine Weile beschäftigt), es gab keinen Fall zu lösen und irgendwie schien die Zeit langsamer zu laufen, bis endlich am ersten Januar das neue Jahr anfing. Sherlock hatte sogar schon überlegt, ob er John beim Packen helfen sollte, sich dann jedoch dagegen entschieden. Er brauchte etwas Abstand nach den letzten Tagen und war froh, dass er mal wieder alleine war und nicht durch Johns pure Anwesenheit abgelenkt wurde.

***

John musste das Haus räumen. Die Möbel hatte er an den Vermieter weiterverkaufen können, nur die persönlichen Dinge mussten noch raus. Alles in allem war es ein schwieriges Unterfangen, und er war froh als Molly ihn anrief und anbot, ihm zu helfen.  Nach einer anfänglichen Unsicherheit hatte sie sich beherzt in die Arbeit gestürzt und dankenswerter Weise die Schränke im Schlafzimmer übernommen.

"John, was willst du mit Marys Kleidung machen?"

John blickte von seinem Karton auf und sah Molly unschlüssig an, die Marys Kleiderschrank durchsah. "Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht an ein Obdachlosenheim geben? Ich möchte sie nicht einfach wegwerfen."

"Gute Idee", nickte Molly. Die warmen Sachen geben wir an das Asyl. Ich glaube ich kenne auch jemanden, der sich über die anderen Kleider freuen würde. Eine Freundin von mir hilft manchmal in der Kleiderkammer ihrer Kirchengemeinde, die bekommen nicht häufig so schöne Sachen. Möchtest du ...", sie zögerte, "möchtest du etwas behalten, John?" Er schüttelte nur den Kopf und sie arbeiteten schweigend weiter.

Drei Tage lang räumten und packten sie, Molly kümmerte sich um die Dinge, die verschenkt wurden, John brachte die Dinge, die er behalten wollte in die Baker Street. Alles, was dann noch übrig war packte er in große Müllsäcke, um es wegzuwerfen.

***

Sherlock hatte sich sehr zurückgehalten und keinerlei Kommentar abgegeben, als John mehrere Kartons in ihrem Wohnzimmer gestapelt hatte. Er wollte John in Ruhe Abschied nehmen lassen und nahm zu Recht an, dass er wenig hilfreich dabei wäre. Als John am dritten Tag abends nicht wie üblich voll beladen nach Hause kam, wurde er allerdings unruhig. Molly hatte schon vor Stunden den letzten Karton gebracht und John hatte nur noch die restlichen Sachen aus dem Arbeitszimmer einpacken und noch mal alle Schubladen und Fächer durchsehen wollen, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie auch nichts übersehen hatten. Als er auch auf eine SMS nicht antwortete, entschloss Sherlock sich schließlich persönlich nachzusehen, ob alles in Ordnung war.

Unschlüssig stand er vor der Tür des Vorstadthauses. Sherlock hatte schon zwei Mal geklingelt, aber nichts rührte sich. Durch ein Fenster neben der Tür konnte er Johns Jacke am Haken an der Wand hängen sehen, er war also noch da. Kurzerhand öffnete Sherlock die Tür mit einem Dietrich und schob sie leise auf. Zuerst hörte er nichts, dann ein gedämpftes Poltern aus dem Arbeitszimmer. Sherlock war nur ein paar Mal hier gewesen, aber es reichte, um den Grundriss im Kopf zu haben und den Weg zu finden, und so schlich er, nach einer kurzen Kontrolle der Räume im Erdgeschoss, vorsichtig die Treppe hinauf.

Vor dem Arbeitszimmer blieb er stehen und lauschte angestrengt, aber er konnte nicht wirklich viel hören. Er hatte die Klinke schon in der Hand, als ihn ein lauter Knall von der anderen Seite der Tür innehalten ließ. Einen Moment lang blieb alles still, dann folgte ein zweiter Knall, diesmal klirrte es. Sherlock konnte am Klang erkennen, dass etwas Schweres aus Glas an einer Wand zerschellt war, die Kristallvase vom Schreibtisch wahrscheinlich. Ein unterdrückter Wutschrei folgte und nun war er sich sicher, dass sein erster Gedanke, dass John in Gefahr war, nicht zutraf. Was John so wütend gemacht haben könnte, dass er die Einrichtung demolierte, war ihm allerdings ein Rätsel, und er fragte sich, ob es wirklich so eine gute Idee war, ihn zu stören.

Sherlocks Klopfen wurde mit einer so absoluten Stille beantwortet, dass es schon fast unheimlich war. Endlich bewegte sich die Klinke und die Tür öffnete sich einen Spalt.

"Sherlock." John öffnete die Tür weit und ging zurück in den Raum.

Staunend blieb Sherlock im Türrahmen stehen und betrachtete das Schlachtfeld, das sich ihm bot. "John, was ist passiert?"

"Ich bin nicht sicher." John saß zusammengesunken auf einem der Stühle und hatte das Gesicht in den Händen verborgen. Schon wieder hatte er sich gehen lassen und Sherlock war Zeuge seines Versagens geworden; John wünschte sich ein Loch, um darin versinken zu können. "Mein Temperament ist wohl mit mir durchgegangen."

Überall im Raum lagen Papiere verteilt, Aktenordner waren aus den Regalen gefegt worden und lagen, zum Teil offen oder kaputt, auf dem Boden, vermischten sich mit blitzenden Scherben geschliffenen Kristalls und anderen Kleinteilen, die vorher den großen Schreibtisch unter dem Fenster geziert hatten. Sherlock fischte einen braunen Pappordner aus dem Chaos und schlug ihn auf. Es waren Rechnungen, ganz ordinäre Rechnungen und Quittungen von Taxifahrten, Einkäufen, nichts Besonderes, nichts, was einen solchen Ausbruch erklären würde. Verwirrt sah Sherlock von den Papieren in seiner Hand zu John, der sich nicht gerührt hatte.

"John ..." Sherlock brach ab, als John den Kopf schüttelte. Er wusste sowieso nicht wirklich, was er hatte sagen wollen, aber irgendetwas sollte er sagen, da war er ganz sicher. Andererseits, das hier war John, und wenn John nicht wollte, dass er etwas sagte, war es sicher besser, einfach den Mund zu halten.

Unschlüssig stand Sherlock in der Tür, dann schnappte er sich den nächstbesten leeren Karton und begann die die Ordner und losen Papiere einzupacken. Ruck zuck war die erste Kiste voll und Sherlock machte mit der nächsten weiter. Die Scherben schüttelte er vorsichtig von allem ab, was er hochhob und schob sie grob in einer Ecke zusammen. Er war so auf seine Aufgabe konzentriert, dass er überrascht zusammenzuckte, als John plötzlich mit einem Besen und Handfeger neben ihm stand und die Scherben zusammenfegte und in den Müll warf.

"Ich hab die Vase nie gemocht", murmelte John und lehnte den Besen an die Wand. "Es tut mir leid, dass du das hier", er fuchtelte mit den Armen, das ganze Zimmer einbeziehend, "miterleben musstest." Sein Zorn auf Mary und ihre Lügen, auf sich selber und seine Naivität, die Ungerechtigkeit, dass er sein Kind niemals kennen lernen würde, war verraucht und übrig geblieben war nur eine große Leere.

"Ist schon in Ordnung, John." Diesmal überlegte Sherlock nicht. Er stellte den Karton ab, den er in den Händen gehalten hatte und ging die paar Schritte zu John hinüber, der immer noch bewegungslos neben dem Besen stand und die Wand anstarrte. Ganz vorsichtig legte er ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und drückte sie sanft. John drehte sich um und sah ihn fragend an, aber seine Augen waren leer und müde. Sherlock strich ihm eine Strähne aus der Stirn, dann zog er ihn in seine Arme und hielt ihn einfach nur fest. "Es ist ok, John, alles ist in Ordnung."

John war im ersten Moment starr vor Überraschung, aber dann fühlte er sich einfach nur geborgen und sicher und ruhig. Er schloss die Augen und ließ seinen Kopf an Sherlocks Brust sinken, hörte das leise Trommeln seines Herzschlages und spürte seinen Atem warm im Nacken. "Danke", flüsterte er so leise, dass Sherlock es kaum hörte.

***


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weil das letzte Kapitel doch recht kurz war und ich letzte Woche Geburtstag hatte hänge ich zur Feier des Tages das nächste Kapitel gleich dran. :)

**Kapitel 8**

Die nächsten Wochen waren schwierig, für beide Seiten.

John wurde immer stiller, er sprach nur noch das Nötigste, ging stundenlang alleine spazieren. Er arbeitete wieder, dankenswerter Weise hatte Sarah sich für ihn eingesetzt und er hatte seine alte Stelle wieder bekommen. Nach der Arbeit war er meistens so müde, dass er nur noch ins Bett fiel. Schlafen konnte er trotzdem nicht, die Alpträume waren wieder da und ließen ihn kaum eine Nacht zur Ruhe kommen.

Sherlock ließ ihn anfangs in Ruhe. Er hatte in den unterschiedlichsten Quellen nach Informationen gesucht, wie er ihm helfen könnte, aber alle waren sich darin einig, dass der Trauernde Zeit bräuchte und er _einfach nur für ihn da sein sollte_ , genau wie Mrs. Hudson gesagt hatte, was immer das auch bedeuten sollte. Natürlich war er für John da, aber der nahm ihn ja nicht einmal mehr wahr. Wenn John nicht arbeitete oder spazieren ging saß er in seinem Sessel und starrte vor sich hin oder verkroch sich in seinem Zimmer. Sherlock fühlte sich wieder einmal ratlos und hilflos, und er hasste es. 

Außerdem hatte John wieder Alpträume, Sherlock hatte gehört wie er immer wieder Marys Namen rief. Nächtelang hatte er vor Johns Zimmertür gehockt und gewacht und beim geringsten Anzeichen von Unruhe leise auf seiner Geige gespielt. Sherlock hatte schon vor Jahren festgestellt, dass das Geigenspiel einen beruhigenden Effekt auf John hatte.

Letzten Endes forderte der Schlafmangel aber auch von Sherlock seinen Tribut. Nachdem er drei Nächte in Folge so gut wie gar nicht geschlafen hatte, hockte er wieder einmal mit der Geige im Arm auf dem Treppenabsatz und wartete - und schlief schließlich ein.

John hatte sich lange unruhig im Bett herumgewälzt. Eigentlich war er hundemüde, die letzten Nächte waren furchtbar gewesen; aber so sehr sein Körper auch nach Schlaf verlangte, so sehr sträubte sich sein Geist dagegen.

Drei Nächte in Folge war er von seinen Alpträumen geweckt geworden, immer wieder sah er Mary vor sich, wie sie die Waffe auf Sherlock richtete und schoss, und er, John, stand dabei und konnte nichts tun, konnte nicht eingreifen, den Schuss nicht verhindern. Er konnte nur daneben stehen und zusehen, wie Sherlock getroffen wurde und zu Boden stürzte. Und dann richtete sie die Waffe auf ihren Bauch und er wurde mit einem Schrei wach. Danach lag er meist lange schlaflos wach und lauschte auf die Geige, die er zart und melodisch hören konnte, und versuchte sich zu beruhigen, bis er irgendwann wieder einschlafen konnte.

Zu guter Letzt gab er es auf und zog sich seinen Bademantel über, vielleicht sollte er sich einen Tee machen, oder eine warme Milch, falls noch welche da war.

Stirnrunzelnd hockte John auf der Bettkante und fragte sich, wann er das letzte Mal einkaufen war.  Sein Magen knurrte. Wann hatte er eigentlich das letzte Mal gegessen, und was? Sein Kopf fühlte sich an, als ob er aus einem dumpfen Nebel auftauchen und das erste Mal seit Wochen klar denken konnte. Vielleicht war Sherlock noch auf. John hatte das Gefühl, seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr mit ihm gesprochen zu haben. Er wusste nicht mal, ob Sherlock überhaupt da war, möglicherweise hatte er einen Fall und war unterwegs. Kopfschüttelnd stand er schwerfällig auf und öffnete die Zimmertür - und stolperte fast über den Körper, der zusammengesunken auf der Treppe hockte und schlief, die Geige fest im Arm haltend. Sherlock.

Mit vor Staunen offenem Mund stieg John vorsichtig die Stufen hinab, über den schlafenden Detektiv hinweg. Ganz langsam, um ihn nicht zu erschrecken, setzte er sich eine Stufe tiefer und strich ihm leicht über den Arm und die Schulter. „Hey, Sherlock.“ John flüsterte die Worte fast, aber sie klangen trotzdem laut in der Stille der Nacht. Verwirrt blinzelte Sherlock ein paar Mal und kniff die Lider zusammen, bevor er John mit weit aufgerissen Augen schockiert anstarrte. Besorgt beobachtete John das  Gesicht seines Freundes. Sherlock war blass, blasser als sonst, mit tiefen Ringen unter den Augen und eingefallenen Wangen. Sein Mienenspiel drückte blanken Horror aus, jedenfalls solange, bis er sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte.

„Sherlock, was machst du denn hier?“ Immer noch streichelte John seinen Arm und Sherlock schien unfähig, sich zu bewegen; er blinzelte wieder. John versuchte es erneut. „Sherlock? Ist alles in Ordnung?“ Endlich klärte sich der Blick aus den grauen Augen und die gewohnte neutrale Maske starrte John an. Sherlock räusperte sich und stand mit einer fließenden Bewegung auf. „Natürlich ist alles in Ordnung. Es war allerdings nicht vorgesehen, dass ich hier auf der Treppe einschlafe, entschuldige wenn ich dich erschreckt habe.“

„Was machst du hier?“ John war ebenfalls aufgestanden und sein Magen machte sich abermals lautstark bemerkbar. Beide Männer hielten inne. „Scheint so, als hätte ich das Abendessen ausfallen lassen, was hältst du von ein paar Eiern?“ Er runzelte die Stirn. „Falls wir Eier haben. Ich glaube, ich muss dringend einkaufen. Haben wir Eier?“

Ein unvermitteltes lautes Auflachen ließ John erschreckt zusammenfahren. Im ersten Moment dachte er, dass Sherlock jetzt völlig durchdrehen würde, aber seine strahlenden Augen, die schiere Freude die ihm entgegen strahlte, ließ ihn verblüfft inne halten. „Hab ich was komisches gesagt?“ fragte er verwirrt, doch Sherlock grinste ihn nur breit an. „Wir haben Eier und auch Milch da und ich habe einen Mordshunger.“ Mit fliegendem Morgenmantel lief er die Treppe hinab und verschwand durch die Wohnungstür, während John ihm langsamer folgte. Er verstand den plötzlichen Ausbruch seines Freundes zwar nicht, hatte allerdings gegenwärtig auch keinerlei Interesse an einer tieferen Analyse.

Nach dem Essen räumte John das schmutzige Geschirr in die Spüle und folgte Sherlock mit seinem Tee ins Wohnzimmer. „Sherlock, erzählst du mir, warum du oben auf der Treppe gesessen hast?“

Das zufriedene Lächeln auf Sherlocks Gesicht verblasste und wich einmal mehr der sorgfältig einstudierten Maske. Er war so froh und erleichtert gewesen, als John aus seiner Isolation aufgetaucht war, dass er alles andere verdrängt hatte. Aber natürlich musste John ohne Umschweife auf den Punkt kommen und Sherlock fühlte sich in die Defensive gedrängt.

Unvermittelt stieg eine Wut in John auf, die ihn selbst erschreckte. Er hasste es, wenn Sherlock das machte, wenn er sich ihm gegenüber so verschloss. Er war müde und es fiel ihm schwer, sich zu konzentrieren, aber mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen versuchte er, seine Wut zu unterdrücken. Aus Erfahrung wusste er, dass es nichts brachte, wenn er sich so aufregte. Sherlock wurde dann nur noch verschlossener.

Sherlock, der auf dem Sofa gelegen hatte,  setzte sich auf und studierte ihn aus zusammengekniffenen Augen. „Du bist wütend“, sagte er tonlos.

John setzte sich in seinen Sessel  und nahm betont ruhig einen Schluck Tee. „Nicht, weil du auf der Treppe gesessen hast.“

„Warum dann?“

„Sherlock, stopp! Das funktioniert diesmal nicht.“ Johns Stimme war hart und unnachgiebig.

„Was meinst du?“ Der durchdringende Blick hätte ihn einschüchtern sollen, aber er spornte John nur mehr an.

„Lenk nicht ab. Warum?“ Zum ersten Mal, seit er sich gesetzt hatte, schaute er Sherlock an und ein weiterer Gedanke kam ihm. „Und seit wann?“

Sherlock setzte an zu sprechen, dann stockte er, setzte wieder an, brach ab. „Du … du bist wirklich nicht wütend … ich meine … wegen der Treppe?“

John konnte sehen, wie Sherlocks Mauern vor seinen Augen zu bröckeln begannen, seine Abwehr in sich zusammenbrach, und das zu sehen tat seltsame Dinge mit ihm. Eine Wärme erfüllte ihn, wie er sie schon sehr lange nicht mehr gefühlt hatte und seine Wut verrauchte so schnell, wie sie gekommen war.

"Nein, Sherlock, ganz bestimmt nicht", antwortete er sanfter, beruhigend.

Sherlock stand auf und lief mit hastigen Schritten durchs Zimmer. John konnte sehen wie aufgewühlt er war, wie seine Hände nervös zuckten und es in seinem Gesicht arbeitete. "Die Alpträume. Sie sind wieder da, oder genauer gesagt, neue Alpträume. Aber nichtsdestotrotz quälen sie dich Nacht für Nacht. Es hat dich immer entspannt, wenn ich Geige gespielt habe." Sherlock blieb stehen und gestikulierte zu seinem Instrument, das vergessen im offenen Kasten lag. "Also habe ich gedacht es schadet nicht, wenn ich es probiere." Vorsichtig lugte er zu John hinüber und nahm sein Tempo wieder auf. "Und es hat ja auch geholfen", fügte er defensiv hinzu.

"Auf der Treppe." John klang ungläubig.

"Natürlich auf der Treppe, John." Da war er wieder, der ungeduldige, schnell gereizte Sherlock. Im letzten Moment biss er sich auf die Unterlippe und schluckte das 'Pass doch auf!' hinunter. "Sonst hätte ich ja nicht mitbekommen, wann deine Alpträume begannen. Es machte schließlich nur Sinn, wenn ich sofort anfing zu spielen, sobald du unruhig wurdest. Natürlich hätte ich warten können, bis ich dich hier unten höre, aber dann warst du meistens schon aufgewacht. Der Punkt war doch, dass du möglichst ungestört schlafen solltest.“

„Was aber nicht geklappt hat“, unterbrach John ihn leise. „Ich bin trotzdem immer wieder aufgewacht. Ich habe dich spielen hören.“ Er stutzte. „Aber du warst hier unten, ich bin sicher ich hätte es gemerkt, wenn du oben vor meinem Zimmer gespielt hättest.“

Sherlock war am Fenster stehengeblieben und starrte hinaus. „Ja, ich weiß. Ich habe gehört, wie du nach Mary gerufen hast.“ Seine Stimme war so leise, dass John nicht sicher war, ob er ihn richtig verstanden hatte. „Ich habe auf der Treppe zwar immer angefangen zu spielen, bin dann aber aus offensichtlichen Gründen nach unten gegangen.“ Er schluckte schwer. „Du hast trotzdem nach ihr gerufen, egal was ich probiert habe.“ Der letzte Satz klang bitter und Sherlock schüttelte den Kopf.

John war völlig konfus. „Ich hab nicht nach ihr gerufen“, sagte er stirnrunzelnd. „Es war … sie hat …“ Überwältigt von den Erinnerungen, von den Alptraumbildern, die auf ihn einstürzten, brach er ab. Wieder sah er Mary vor sich, die Waffe in der Hand, wie sie zuerst Sherlock und danach sein Kind tötete, und er schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund, um ein Wimmern zu unterdrücken.

Sherlock drehte sich bestürzt um und war mit zwei Schritten bei John, der zusammengekrümmt, wie unter großen Schmerzen, in seinem Sessel saß.

„John? John!“ Sherlocks Stimme klang schrill. „John, was ist los?“ Er ging in die Hocke und schüttelte John an den Schultern. „John, es tut mir leid.“ Sherlocks Hände hielten noch immer Johns Schultern. „Verzeih mir, was immer ich auch gesagt habe, bitte, ich hab es nicht so gemeint.“ Er sank in sich zusammen und blieb mit gesenktem Kopf vor Johns Füßen hocken. „Bitte bleib bei mir.“ Die letzten Worte waren so leise, dass er sie kaum hören konnte, aber sie waren es, die John aufblicken ließen.

                ***


	9. Chapter 9

**Kapitel 9**

"Sherlock."

John  atmete tief durch die Nase ein und ließ die Luft langsam wieder durch den Mund raus. Er musste sich beruhigen, musste zumindest versuchen, Sherlock alles zu erklären. Als er den Kopf von den Knien hob, sah er den Haarschopf seines Freundes direkt vor sich. Mit rauer Stimme wiederholte er "Sherlock." Die dunklen Locken zitterten leicht, ansonsten bewegte sich nichts. John versuchte es noch einmal. "Bitte sieh mich an." Aber Sherlocks Kopf bewegten sich nur etwas von rechts nach links und wieder zurück. Schließlich nahm John allen Mut zusammen und ließ seine Hand ganz langsam durch die dichten Locken gleiten. Wie lange hatte er sich vorgestellt, wie es sich anfühlen würde, und es war wunderbar. Es war weich und seidig und warm und - einfach wunderbar.

Sherlock wurde steif und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde befürchtete John, dass er alles falsch verstanden hätte, dass er sich gerade lächerlich machte und ein ungeheures Gefühl von Scham und Angst überkam ihn, aber dann hob Sherlock den Kopf und sein flehender Blick, seine roten Augen verstecken nichts mehr vor John. Zärtlich nahm er Sherlocks Gesicht in seine Hände und wischte mit den Daumen sanft die Tränen ab, die unaufhörlich fielen.

Sherlock blinzelte, er öffnete den Mund - und schloss ihn wieder, er hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, was er hätte sagen solle.

"Natürlich bleibe ich bei dir. Ich bleibe, solange du mich hier haben willst."

"Aber Mary ...  du träumst immer noch von ihr ... du vermisst sie ... sie und ... und... und ..." Sherlock brach verzweifelt ab und schloss die Augen. Er wollte nicht mit ansehen, wie John klar wurde, dass Sherlock recht hatte; er könnte die Zurückweisung in Johns Augen nicht ertragen.

"Sherlock."

_Oh Gott, bitte, kein Mitleid_. Sherlocks Kiefer verkrampften sich bei dem Versuch, wieder in die Rolle des gefühllosen Soziopathen zurückzukehren, aber Johns Hände waren immer noch um sein Gesicht geschlossen und streichelten ihn weiter. John wollte die Veränderung diesmal nicht zulassen.

"Sherlock, mach die Augen auf und hör mir zu." Der Befehlston wurde durch Johns stetiges Streicheln und ein nachträgliches "Bitte" gemildert. Und Sherlock war klar, egal was John ihm zu sagen hätte, er würde ihm zuhören und machen, was immer John von ihm erwartete, er hatte keine Wahl. Also wappnete er sich innerlich und öffnete seine Augen wieder.

"Ich werde das hier nicht wiederholen, also hör gut zu." Sherlock nickte beklommen. "Die Träume - ich träume nicht von Mary, also ...  nein ... ja ... also ... schon von ihr, aber nicht so, wie du denkst." Frustriert schüttelte er den Kopf. "Verdammt! Warum ist das bloß so schwer?" Nicht sicher, was hier gerade passierte, schaute Sherlock ihn irritiert an und schwieg.

John setzte erneut an. "In meinem Traum -", er blickte starr auf seine Hände, die jetzt flach auf seinen Knien lagen, "- es ist immer wieder derselbe - also, in dem Traum steht Mary neben mir, in ihrem Brautkleid, und sie schießt auf dich und ich kann nichts tun und ich kann sie nicht aufhalten und dann bist du tot und ich stehe nur da und ich kann mich nicht bewegen - und du bist tot und sie richtet die Waffe auf ihren Bauch und schießt und ..."

Mit einem leisen Wimmern brach er ab. Seine Worte waren immer schneller geworden, überschlugen sich fast, bis ihm am Ende die Stimme versagte. Er schluckte ein paar Mal, räusperte sich und krallte seine Fingernägel mit aller Kraft in seinen Oberschenkel, bis er weiterreden konnte.

"Jede Nacht, jedes Mal, wenn ich die Augen schließe tötet sie erst dich und dann unsere Tochter, und ich kann es nicht verhindern. Ich stehe nur da - stehe völlig nutzlos daneben und kann euch nicht beschützten, kann euch nicht retten, und ich verliere dich, immer wieder … immer wieder." John nahm einen tiefen zittrigen Atemzug und schloss die Augen. "Ich kann dich nicht noch einmal verlieren, Sherlock. Das kann ich nicht."

Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit passierte nichts. Sherlock bewegte sich nicht, und wieder machte sich dieser kalte Klumpen in Johns Magen breit.  Als er sich endlich ein Herz fasste und aufblickte, starrte Sherlock ihn aus großen, ungläubigen Augen staunend an.

Ganz langsam und vorsichtig, als wäre Sherlock ein wildes Tier, das bei der geringsten Störung aufspringen und fliehen würde, umfasste John Sherlocks Kopf und Schultern und zog ihn in eine Umarmung. "Du bist für mich der wichtigste Mensch auf der Welt, Sherlock. Nur du, niemand sonst." Johns Lippen streiften Sherlocks Schläfe und er hielt ihn noch etwas fester, während Sherlocks Arme immer noch kraftlos an seinen Seiten herunter hingen.

John wusste, wie es in Sherlocks Hirn arbeitete, und er konnte nur hoffen, dass er die richtigen Schlüsse aus seinen Reaktionen gezogen hatte. Erschrocken ließ er Sherlock los, als dieser unerwartet aufsprang und sich den Kopf hielt, während er fieberhaft durchs Zimmer lief. Es erinnerte John an den U-Bahn-Wagen mit der Bombe, als Sherlock vergebens in seinem Gedächtnispalast nach einer Lösung gesucht hatte. Auch jetzt schien er keine befriedigende Antwort zu finden, denn mit einem Schrei zwischen Wut und Schmerz blieb er schließlich vor John stehen, der aufgestanden war.

"Ich verstehe das nicht!" brachte er endlich mühsam heraus. "Du liebst Mary. Ich ... bin nur wie eine Droge für dich, das hast du selbst geschrieben; dass du süchtig bist nach dem Adrenalinkick, den ich dir geben kann. Aber du liebst Mary!" Mit weit ausholenden Armbewegungen unterstrich er seine Worte.

"Nein." Es war leise aber bestimmt.

"Nein?"

"Nein." John stand auf und ging auf ihn zu, blieb aber stehen, als er sah, wie Sherlock zurückwich. "Ja, ich habe Mary geliebt. Sie hat mir unendlich geholfen, als ich dachte du wärst - . Sie war immer für mich da, hat meine Launen ertragen - und sie war die einzige, mit der ich über dich sprechen konnte. Aber das war bevor sie auf dich geschossen hat, und bevor ich herausfand, dass sie mich die ganze Zeit über angelogen hat. Und es war bevor du wieder da warst und bevor ich deine Narben gesehen habe."

Sherlocks Augen wurden schmal und er fixierte John mit einem scharfen Blick. "Ich brauche dein Mitleid nicht", sagte er eisig und drehte sich weg, aber John war diesmal schneller und fasste Sherlock am Arm und hielt ihn fest.

"Kein Mitleid", sagte er leise, und Sherlock erstarrte in der Bewegung. "Es hat etwas gedauert, bis ich es selbst verstanden habe, darum erwarte ich nicht, dass du es verstehst, aber als du damals vor meinem Augen in den Tod gesprungen bist, da starb auch ein Teil von mir. Es war das erste Mal, dass ich dich nicht retten konnte, und ich habe nicht verstanden, warum du mich ausgeschlossen und weggestoßen hast." Sherlock drehte sich um und öffnete den Mund, aber John hob abwehrend die Hand und Sherlocks Lippen schlossen sich wieder und er wartete schweigend ab.

"Dann kamst du wieder, aber ich begriff es immer noch nicht. Für dich war scheinbar alles nur ein Spiel, ein Fall. Und ich fühlte mich ein zweites Mal verraten, meine Trauer, mein Verlust. Natürlich habe ich verstanden, dass du Lestrades und Mrs. Hudsons und mein Leben gerettet hast, aber warum du mir nichts sagen konntest, das habe ich nicht verstanden. Erst als ich deine Narben gesehen habe ist mir klar geworden, was du alles für uns - für mich - ertragen und durchgemacht hast. Und erst als ich dachte ich würde dich erneut verlieren, diesmal endgültig, hab ich meine Gefühle verstanden."

Sherlock sah John mit einem Blick zwischen Hoffnung und Verzweiflung an, er wollte so gerne glauben, was er hörte, aber er konnte es nicht, es konnte nicht wahr sein, es war unmöglich. "Aber ... du bist nicht schwul, das betonst du immer wieder. Du kannst nicht -"

"Sherlock." John ließ seine Hände nach oben wandern, bis sie erneut Sherlocks Gesicht umfingen. Unbewusst schmiegte dieser sich in die Liebkosung und als Johns Finger erneut durch seine Haare fuhren erschauerte Sherlock unwillkürlich. "Du hast Recht, ich bin nicht schwul. Ich habe noch nie einen Mann auf diese Art attraktiv gefunden."

Sherlock schloss die Augen, ließ seinen Kopf auf die Brust sinken und seufzte ergeben, er hatte es gewusst, es konnte nicht sein.

Mit sanfter Gewalt zog John sein Gesicht wieder hoch, bis er direkt vor ihm war. "Sieh mich an, bitte." Nur zögerlich und unter großen Anstrengungen öffnete Sherlock seine Augen. Warum quälte John ihn so sehr?

"Ich bin nicht schwul, aber das ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass ich mich in dich verliebt habe. Ich liebe dich, Sherlock." Behutsam zog er Sherlocks Gesicht zu sich heran und küsste ihn sanft.

Im ersten Moment war Sherlock wie erstarrt. Johns Lippen waren weich und warm und unglaublich zärtlich, seine Augen waren geschlossen und Sherlock starrte ihn einfach nur an, bis er begriff, dass es wahr war, dass John ihn wirklich küsste, dass das tatsächlich gerade passierte. Das war der Augenblick, in dem er alle Vorsicht und alle Bedenken über Bord warf und sich in den Kuss ergab. Sherlocks Lider flatterten und schlossen sich, seine Hände fanden alleine den Weg zu Johns Schulter und Rücken, suchten dort Halt. John nippte und knabberte an Sherlocks Unterlippe, bis dieser den Mund leicht öffnete und John willkommen hieß. Minutenlang küssten sie sich und Sherlock klammerte sich mit beiden Händen an John, von seinen Empfindungen überwältigt, bis sie sich letztlich, beide schwer atmend, voneinander lösten. Den Kopf in Johns Nacken verborgen krallte Sherlock sich regelrecht in seinen Pullover. Der hielt ihn einfach nur fest, murmelte leise und beruhigend in seine Locken und wartete, dass Sherlock sich beruhigte.

Stattdessen fing Sherlock an zu zittern wie Espenlaub. John fühlte, dass sein Nacken feucht wurde und versuchte, sich irgendwie von Sherlock zu lösen, um zu sehen was los war, aber der klammerte sich nur noch fester an ihn, als ob er Angst hätte er würde verschwinden, wenn er ihn jemals wieder losließ.  Mit einem Schluchzer gaben Sherlocks Beine nach und John hatte Mühe sie beide aufrecht zu halten. Vorsichtig ging er zusammen mit seiner Last zu Boden.

Sherlock rollte sich in Johns Schoß zusammen, das Gesicht fest gegen seine Schulter gepresst. Immer wieder wurde sein Körper von einem Schluchzen erschüttert, während John ihn mit einem Arm festhielt und die andere Hand in seinen Haaren vergraben hatte und ihn sacht streichelte.

Wiederstrebend löste Sherlock sich schließlich von John, den Blick hielt er gesenkt. "Es tut mir leid, ich ..." Er schniefte und sein Blick flackerte nervös hin und her. "Ich verstehe es immer noch nicht", flüsterte er kaum hörbar.

"Was verstehst du nicht?" John streichelte ihn sanft.

Sherlock seufzte schwer. "Wie du mich lieben kannst. Niemand liebt mich. Man kann mich nicht lieben. Ich bin auf Dauer unerträglich, ich bin ein Freak!"

"Shhh", brachte John ihn zum Schweigen. Sherlocks Worte brachen ihm das Herz, aber schlimmer noch als die Worte selbst, war die Art, wie er sie sagte. Resigniert, eine unumstößliche Tatsache, die er nie in Frage gestellt hatte. Wie lange schon musste er das von allen Seiten eingebläut bekommen haben, um es zu glauben.

„Sherlock.“  John hielt Sherlocks Gesicht in seinen Hände und sah ihn ernst an.  „Du bist kein Freak. Du bist mein wunderbarer, genialer, einmaliger, attraktiver, hinreißender, sagenhafter, wunderschöner Detektiv. Und ich liebe dich, hörst du? Ich. Liebe. Dich. Punkt und Aus. Hast du das verstanden?“

Sherlock rang um seine Fassung, aber er konnte John zuerst nur anstarren.

„Sherlock?“

Er blinzelte ein paar Mal, dann antwortete er zögerlich. „Du meinst … ich bin … dein …?“ Den Schluss ließ er offen und sah John fragend an.

„Mein Freund? Mein ein und alles? Was immer du möchtest.“ John sah ihn lächelnd an und gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze. „Und ich hoffe bald auch noch mehr.“

Sherlock wurde rot und biss sich nervös auf die Unterlippe, dann nickte er und sagte leise: „Alles, ich möchte alles für dich sein.“

„Und ich für dich.“ John küsste ihn wieder, unterstrich jedes seiner Worte mit einem Kuss auf Sherlocks Wangen und Mundwinkel. 

***


	10. Chapter 10

**Kapitel 10**

Langsam, ganz langsam tasteten sich die beiden Männer in ihrer neuen Beziehung voran. Sherlock war so unerfahren, wie John es für jemanden in seinem Alter nie für möglich gehalten hätte.

Nachdem Sherlock schon in der Grundschule schnell hatte lernen müssen, dass er ein Außenseiter war, dass er, trotz aller Mühe, die er sich gab, keine Freunde finden konnte, hatte er sich in sich selbst zurückgezogen. Seine Intelligenz und seine scharfe Zunge, die er erst im Laufe der Jahre einigermaßen zu zügeln lernte, hatten ihn oft anecken und Zielscheibe des Spottes und böser Scherze werden lassen, so dass er sich immer mehr abgekapselt hatte. Im Internat und auf der Uni war das zwar nicht besser geworden, aber Sherlock hatte gelernt unauffällig zu bleiben, sich quasi unsichtbar zu machen. Bis auf die paar Mal, in denen sein schnelles Mundwerk mit ihm durchgegangen war und er seine Deduktionen ungebremst abgeschossen hatte. Meist hatten diese Begegnungen unschön geendet und so einen noch stärkeren Rückzug bewirkt.

John erfuhr davon nur nach und nach. Auch wenn Sherlock ihm blind vertraute bedeutete das nicht, dass er ihm von all seinen 'Verfehlungen', wie er es nannte, erzählen wollte. Für John waren die kleinen Einblicke, die er in Sherlocks Vergangenheit erhielt sehr aufschlussreich, erklärten sie doch zumindest teilweise seinen Mangel an sozialer Kompetenz und sexuellen Erfahrungen. Bisweilen fühlte er sich in seine eigene Pubertät zurückversetzt. Alles war neu und aufregend, auch für ihn. Manchmal lagen sie stundenlang auf dem Sofa und knutschten herum als wären sie 16 Jahre alt - und es war einfach himmlisch.

Als John an einem solchen Abend schließlich aufstand, um nach oben in sein Zimmer zu gehen, hielt Sherlock ihn am Ärmel fest. John sah ihn fragend an.

„John, kannst du nicht hier bleiben?“ Große, bittende Augen unter flatternden Lidern blickten ihn an.

Lächelnd setzte John sich wieder, Sherlock hatte sehr schnell herausgefunden, wie er ihn um den kleinen Finger wickeln konnte. „Was möchtest du?“

„Dass du hier bleibst.“

„Sherlock, ich muss morgen früh arbeiten und brauche irgendwann Schlaf.“

Sherlock wurde rot bis zu den Ohren und betrachtete nervös seine Finger, die er ineinander verschränkt hatte. „Du könntest doch bei mir schlafen, mein Bett ist groß genug“, sagte er leise und blickte ängstlich auf, als John nicht sofort antwortete. „EswarnursoeineIdeewenndunichtwillstistdasokwahrscheinlichkannichessowiesonichthabenwennnochjemandinmeinemBettliegt“, brabbelte er hastig weiter bevor John ihn unterbrechen konnte. „Hey, hey, ist schon gut. Ich hole nur meinen Pyjama, ja?“, und wurde mit einem strahlenden Lächeln belohnt.

Als John aus dem Bad kam lag Sherlock bereits im Bett, die Bettdecke bis zum Kinn hochgezogen. Er lüftete die Decke etwas und ließ John darunter schlüpfen, der sich an seinen warmen Körper schmiegte und ihn in die Arme nahm. Zufrieden kuschelte Sherlock sich an ihn und horchte auf seinen Herzschlag.

„Gut so?“ John streichelte durch Sherlocks Locken. Er war immer wieder fasziniert, wie stark Sherlock auf jede Berührung, jedes Streicheln reagierte. Und manchmal machte ihn der Gedanke, dass Sherlock niemals vorher von jemandem so berührt worden war, dass er jede Zärtlichkeit wie ausgehungert aufsog, einfach nur wütend und traurig und er schwor sich, dass es keinen Tag mehr geben sollte, an dem er darauf verzichten musste.

„Mmmh.“ Ein zufriedenes Brummen war ihm Antwort genug und er gab Sherlock einen Kuss auf den wuscheligen Scheitel.  

„Gute Nacht, John.“

Einen Arm um Sherlock geschlungen driftete John allmählich in einen tiefen, erholsamen Schlaf. „Gute Nacht, Liebling“, murmelte er leise, schon im Halbschlaf.

Sherlock riss die Augen auf und erstarrte. _Wie hatte John ihn gerade genannt? Hatte er wirklich ‚Liebling‘ zu ihm gesagt?_ Seine Gedanken und sein Herz rasten und Sherlock verbrachte den Rest der Nacht mit Überlegungen, warum John ihn so genannt hatte und ob er es wieder sagen würde. Trotz allem, was in den letzten zwei Wochen zwischen ihnen passiert war, zweifelte Sherlock ganz tief in seinem innersten immer noch daran, dass John ihn wirklich lieben könnte.

Das tiefe Misstrauen, die unbewusste Angst vor Zurückweisung, wie er sie immer wieder in seinem Leben erfahren hatte, saßen zu tief, um einfach so zu verschwinden. Zu oft hatte er erfahren müssen, dass er ausgenutzt und verlassen wurde, sobald der andere bekommen hatte, was er wollte. Es war nicht so, dass Sherlock John nicht vertraut hätte oder dass er noch Jungfrau gewesen wäre, aber die Erfahrungen, die er gemacht hatte, waren alles andere als gut gewesen. Jedes Mal, wenn er zugelassen hatte, dass ihm jemand wirklich nahe kam, war es nach dem Sex vorbei gewesen, egal wie sehr der Andere vorher von ewiger Liebe und Treue gesprochen hatte. 

Das war auch der Grund, warum es ihm so schwer fiel, mit John den nächsten Schritt zu gehen -  er hatte ganz einfach Angst, dass es danach vorbei sein würde. Erst im Morgengrauen holte der Schlaf ihn endlich ein.

***

John erwachte früh am nächsten Morgen. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis ihm wieder einfiel, warum das Bett sich so anders anfühlte und warum es so warm war. Als er die Augen öffnete, sah er zuerst nur dunkle Locken. Sherlock hatte sich neben ihm zusammengerollt und benutzte seine Schulter als Kissen. Ganz vorsichtig schob John einige der Locken zurück, um Sherlocks schlafendes Gesicht betrachten zu können. So entspannt und friedlich sah er ihn selten, er wirkte so jung und verletzlich. Eine Welle der Zärtlichkeit durchflutete ihn und er wollte in diesem Moment nichts weiter als Sherlock einfach nur festhalten und vor der grausamen Außenwelt beschützen. Mit einem gequälten Lächeln gestand er sich ein, wie albern der Gedanke war, aber trotzdem...  Noch nie hatte er jemanden so geliebt wie Sherlock.

Ganz langsam erwachte auch Sherlock und John begrüßte ihn mit einem kleinen Kuss auf die Stirn. "Guten Morgen, Liebling."

Diesmal spürte John, wie Sherlock sich für einen Moment in seinen Armen versteifte, bevor er seinerseits mit "Guten Morgen" antwortete.

"Hey, ist alles in Ordnung?"

"Du hast mich gerade 'Liebling' genannt, genau wie gestern Abend", erwiderte Sherlock nach kurzem Zögern etwas steif.

John spürte, wie sein Gesicht heiß wurde. "Oh, ähm, entschuldige, ist mir so rausgerutscht. Ich versuch es nicht mehr zu sagen, ok? Ich hätte mir denken können, dass du nichts für Kosenamen übrig hast, tut mir leid." Insgeheim ärgerte John sich über seine Gedankenlosigkeit. Sherlock war nicht irgendeine seiner Ex-Freundinnen, Sherlock war etwas Besonderes; natürlich fand er solch profane Nichtigkeiten wie Kosenamen albern und unpassend und viel zu banal.

Sherlock beobachtete ihn genau bevor er bedächtig antwortete. "Nein, ist schon in Ordnung, wenn du es möchtest."

Überrascht betrachtete John Sherlocks nachdenklich gerunzelte Augenbrauen. "Es macht dir nichts aus?" Sherlock schüttelte den Kopf. "Und wenn es mir in der Öffentlichkeit passiert? Ich meine ja nur. Wenn ich mich erst mal daran gewöhnt habe, kann ich es vielleicht nicht so einfach wieder abstellen."  

"In der Öffentlichkeit?" Sherlock blickte misstrauisch auf. "Du hast bisher niemandem von uns erzählt."

"Ja, ich weiß. Wir haben nie darüber gesprochen und ich wollte uns erst ein bisschen Zeit geben, bevor wir es erzählen. Möchtest du das denn?"

"Ich ... " Dann brach Sherlock ab, weil er nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte, was er dazu sagen sollte.

John rückte etwas zurück, um ihn besser ansehen zu können. "Möchtest du es lieber _nicht_ erzählen? Ich meine, wir müssen nicht, es geht ja keinen etwas an, und wenn es dir so lieber ist. Vielleicht etwas später." Ein unangenehmer Gedanke kam ihm plötzlich. "Es sei denn, du möchtest, dass es überhaupt niemand erfährt. Dann sollte ich mir das natürlich schnellstens wieder abgewöhnen." Er schluckte und versuchte, seine Enttäuschung so gut wie möglich zu verbergen.

Sherlock schwieg immer noch, und allmählich wurde John unruhig. "Sherlock, könntest du etwas dazu sagen?"

"Du willst es deiner Familie und deinen Freunden sagen?" fragte Sherlock schließlich staunend. "Lestrade? Und Mrs. Hudson?"

John konnte das Grinsen, das sich auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete, nicht unterdrücken. " _Unseren_ Familien und _unseren_ Freunden, ja, das hatte ich vor, zumindest auf lange Sicht. Mycroft weiß doch sowieso alles, sobald er mich ansieht."

"Aber ... aber warum?" Sherlock sah ihn immer noch aus großen Augen an.

"Was meinst du mit 'warum'?" John runzelte die Stirn. "Warum ich will, dass alle Welt weiß, dass wir zusammen sind?"

Scherlock nickte atemlos.

"Weil ich dich liebe, du Idiot. Weil jeder sehen soll, dass _du mich_ gewählt hast." John strahlte ihn an und küsste ihn auf die Nasenspitze. "Und weil ich schamlos mit dir angeben will."

"Das ich dich gewählt habe", wiederholte Sherlock tonlos. Er konnte immer noch nicht glauben, was er gerade gehört hatte.

"Sherlock, was ist denn los? Willst du das nicht?" Unsicher sah John ihn an, sein breites Grinsen war verblasst.

"Noch nie wollte jemand - ." Sherlock  rollte sich wieder zusammen und verbarg sein Gesicht an Johns Seite. "Niemand wollte jemals, dass irgendwer etwas von mir erfährt."

John brauchte einen Moment, um wirklich zu verstehen, was Sherlock da gerade gesagt hatte. "Dann nehme ich alles zurück", sagte er und hob sanft Sherlocks Kinn an, so dass er ihn ansehen musste. "Nicht du bist der Idiot, sondern die Anderen, wer auch immer sie waren. Gib mir die Namen und werde ihnen Benehmen beibringen." Auch wenn der letzte Satz scherzhaft gemeint war, John konnte die Wut über jene, die Sherlock so rücksichtslos ausgenutzt hatten, nicht ganz unterdrücken. Er küsste Sherlock zärtlich und war erleichtert, als dieser seinen Kuss eifrig erwiderte.

Das schrille Piepen des Weckers holte sie mit einem Schlag wieder in die Gegenwart zurück und John seufzte tief, nachdem er Sherlock noch ein Mal geküsst hatte. "Ich muss aufstehen." Sein Daumen strich sanft über Sherlocks gerötete Unterlippe. "Und ich habe so gar keine Lust." Sherlocks Lippen schlossen sich um Johns Daumen und er saugte an ihm, ließ seine Zunge über die Fingerspitze wandern und John stöhnte auf. "Sherlock, Gott, jetzt muss ich auch noch kalt duschen." Nach einem weiteren leidenschaftlichen Kuss quälte John sich schließlich aus dem Bett und unter die Dusche. Grinsend stand er unter dem kalten Wasserstrahl. Wow, wenn das Aufwachen jetzt immer so wäre, daran könnte er sich gewöhnen.

***


	11. Chapter 11

**Kapitel 11**

 

 

Als John am Abend nach Hause kam fragte er sich, ob er die Nacht wohl wieder in Sherlocks Bett verbringen würde. Den ganzen Tag über hatte er sich immer wieder dabei erwischt, wie er unaufmerksam und abwesend gewesen war, weil  er an Sherlock dachte. Insbesondere der Gedanke an Sherlocks Mund, die Lippen, die sich am Morgen um seinen Daumen geschlossen hatten, ließen ihn nicht los, und er hatte sich gefragt, was Sherlock mit diesen Lippen wohl sonst noch alles anstellen könnte.

Auf der Treppe hielt John für einen Moment inne und lauschte auf die Geräusche, die ihm entgegenkamen. Etwas klapperte und er konnte Knoblauch und Tomaten riechen - kochte Sherlock etwa? Neugierig stieg er die letzten Stufen hinauf und blieb schließlich, mit schief gelegtem Kopf und einem breiten Lächeln im Gesicht in der Küchentür stehen. Sherlock hatte Pasta und ein Sugo gekocht und sogar den Tisch gedeckt, komplett mit Servietten und Kerzen.

"Mmmh, das  duftet wunderbar." Erschrocken fuhr Sherlock herum, er war so konzentriert am Herd gewesen, dass er nicht mitbekommen hatte, dass John schon da war.

"Äh ... ja, ein ... ein ... Rezept meiner Mutter. Es ist nicht sehr kompliziert, ich denke es ist mir ganz gut gelungen. Und ich weiß, dass du gerne Pasta magst und wollte sicher gehen, dass ... dass ..." Verlegen brach Sherlock ab, er wusste, dass er schwafelte und hatte keinen Schimmer, wie er den Satz vernünftig zu Ende bringen sollte. Um die Peinlichkeit komplett zu machen, stieg ihm nun auch noch die Röte ins Gesicht und er drehte John wieder den Rücken zu und rührte wie besessen in der Soße, krampfhaft darum bemüht, seine körperlichen Reaktionen wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

Ganz langsam schoben sich von hinten zwei Hände um Sherlocks Taille und John nahm ihn fest in die Arme. Er schmiegte seine Wange zwischen Sherlocks Schulterblätter während seine Hände auf seiner Brust und seinem Magen zur Ruhe kamen. "Danke, Sherlock. Du hast dir so viel Mühe gemacht." Erst als Sherlock sich merklich entspannt hatte, zog er seine Hände behutsam wieder zurück, streichelte aber noch einmal über Sherlocks Rücken und sah mit Genugtuung, wie er unter der Berührung erschauerte. "Ich zünde die Kerzen an, immerhin ist es unser erstes richtiges Date."

"Ehm", Sherlock räusperte sich, "ja, das ist - äh - gut. Gut, ja. Die Pasta ist auch sofort fertig. Vielleicht kannst du den Wein schon eingießen? - Au, verflixt!"

"Was ist passiert?" John stand mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen hinter Sherlock, der sich umdrehte und dabei wild mit seiner rechten Hand wedelte.

"Nichts. Die Soße hat nur etwas zu stark gekocht und ist mir auf die Hand gespritzt."

John streckte den Arm aus und ergriff Sherlocks Handgelenk, dann drehte er die Hand so, dass er sehen konnte, wo ihn die heiße Soße getroffen hatte. Sherlock wollte schon protestieren, dass es wirklich nicht so schlimm wäre, als John die Hand ganz langsam zu seinem Mund führte und begann, die Soße abzulecken, den Blick die ganze Zeit fest auf Sherlock gerichtet.  Sherlocks Mund stand immer noch weit offen, aber alles was heraus kam war ein heiseres Krächzen. Seine Ohren brannten und waren zweifellos knallrot, genau wie seine Wangen. Mit einem lauten klappen schloss er den Mund während seine Augen von Johns Blick wie gebannt festgehalten wurden.

"Ist wirklich gut", schmunzelte John, nachdem er die ganze Soße abgeleckt hatte. "Vielleicht noch eine Prise Salz." Dann drehte er sich um und ging aus der Küche, einen sprachlosen Sherlock hinter sich lassend, der plötzlich merkte, dass Atmen vielleicht doch nicht ganz so langweilig war, wie er immer gedacht hatte und einen gierigen Atemzug nahm, bevor er behutsam und mit zitternden Händen etwas Salz zur Soße hinzufügte.

Nach wie vor lächelnd hängte John seine Jacke an den Haken, zündete die Kerzen an und goss den Wein ein. Er konnte es immer noch nicht wirklich glauben. Sherlock Holmes hatte nur für ihn eingekauft, gekocht, die Küche aufgeräumt - es war so ... außergewöhnlich. Ein unbeschreibliches, warmes Gefühl breitete sich in Johns Brust aus und er hatte das Gefühl, wie ein Irrer zu grinsen, aber er konnte es einfach nicht abstellen.

Das Essen war wirklich gut und Sherlock strahlte und entspannte sich, als John seine bisher unbekannten Kochkünste pries. Sie unterhielten sich über dies und das, Lestrade, Johns Arbeit, Mrs. Hudsons Verehrer - es war fast wie immer, ein Abendessen unter guten Freunden. _Und doch ist alles anders_ , dachte John und verlor sich fast in der Betrachtung von Sherlocks Mund, seinen weichen, sinnlichen Lippen - und er durfte diese Lippen küssen und - _STOP Watson!_ John räusperte sich und war froh, dass Sherlock gerade so in seine Geschichte vertieft war, dass er den kleinen Ausrutscher nicht bemerkt zu haben schien und nur kurz eine Augenbraue hob.

Nach dem Essen machte John den Abwasch und Sherlock erzählte ihm von einem alten ungelösten Fall, den Lestrade ihm vor ein paar Tagen gebracht hatte. Es sah so aus, als könnte Sherlock eine Verbindung zu einigen anderen ungelösten Verbrechen herstellen, die die Polizei seit einigen Wochen schon in Atem hielten, aber er wartete noch auf Informationen aus seinem Obdachlosen-Netzwerk.

Schließlich nahmen beide ihre Gläser und die Flasche Wein und machten es sich vor dem Fernseher bequem. John zappte eine Weile durch die Kanäle, bis er eine Dokumentation über Bienen fand, die Sherlock zu interessieren schien. Er merkte, wie seine Gedanken immer wieder abschweiften und er schmiegte sich näher an Sherlock an, der das violette Hemd trug, das John so sehr mochte, die Ärmel bis zum Ellenbogen aufgekrempelt. Die Seide fühlte sich einfach wunderbar an, als er seine Wange daran rieb. Sein eigener Wollpullover wurde ihm allmählich zu warm und er streckte sich und zog ihn dabei - völlig unauffällig - aus. Sherlock konnte nicht ganz verhindern, dass sein rechter Mundwinkel etwas nach oben rutschte und John entging das kleine Grinsen nicht.

"Hey, machst du dich etwas über mich lustig?" fragte er, als er sich wieder an Sherlock ankuschelte.

"Du weißt, dass ich das nie wagen würde, John."

John konnte das Lächeln in seiner Stimme hören und strich mit seinen Lippen und seiner Nase so leicht über Sherlocks Hals, dass dieser die Berührung mehr ahnte als fühlte. Sherlock erschauerte und John vergrub seine Nase in seinem Nacken und inhalierte tief. Sherlock roch nach - Zuhause, das war der erste Gedanke der ihm kam. Natürlich roch er Rosmarin, Salbei und Knoblauch und auch einem Hauch Sandelholz von Sherlocks After Shave, aber das alles zusammen war einfach nur _Zuhause_. Er war Zuhause angekommen.

Der Gedanke war für einen Moment absolut überwältigend und John lehnte sich etwas zurück, um Sherlock ansehen zu können.

Sherlock schaute ihn überrascht und etwas unsicher an. "Alles in Ordnung?"

Die plötzliche Heftigkeit mit der seine Gefühle für Sherlock ihn über ihn hereinbrachen erwischte John völlig unvorbereitet. Seine Augen brannten und seine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt. Hilflos versuchte er, die aufsteigenden Tränen wegzublinzeln und ruhig zu atmen. Eine Träne lief trotzdem seine Wange herab, als er zu Sherlocks Frage nickte und Sherlocks Finger fingen sie auf. Besorgt sah er John an, doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte verschloss John seinen Mund mit einem  leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Eine Hand auf Sherlocks Rücken und die andere in seinen Haaren vergraben küsste er ihn, bis beide japsend nach Luft schnappten. Für eine Sekunde trafen sich ihre Blicke, dann verstärkte John seinen Griff in Sherlocks Locken und drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite. Sherlock hatte die Augen geschlossen und stöhnte leise auf, als Johns Zunge die empfindliche Stelle hinter seinem Ohr berührte und langsam tiefer glitt. Johns Mund erkundetet jeden Zentimeter Haut, den er erreichen konnte und Sherlock lehnte seinen Kopf mit einem Seufzer zurück, um ihm mehr Platz zu machen.

An Sherlocks Schlüsselbein angekommen fand John, dass sie beide viel zu viel anhatten und begann Sherlocks Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Wieder folgte sein Mund seinen Händen und Lippen, Zunge und Zähne beanspruchten das neu entdeckte Gebiet. Ganz vorsichtig leckte er über einen Nippel und Sherlock keuchte auf. John pustete sanft über die feuchte Haut und Sherlock stöhnte laut, bevor er sich auf die Lippen beißen konnte. Mit zitternden Händen krallte er sich in die Sofakissen, während er verzweifelt versuchte still zu sitzen und jeden Laut zu unterdrücken.

Sherlocks Anblick heizte Johns Verlangen weiter an, aber er wollte ihn auch hören. "Du bist wunderschön", murmelte er leise an Sherlocks Ohr und küsste ihn dann hart. "Ich will dich hören, Sherlock. Jedes Stöhnen, jedes Keuchen. Verstanden?"

"John!" Sherlock konnte nur hilflos aufschreien, als Johns Zähne sich in seinen Hals gruben und zweifellos einen enormen Knutschfleck hinterließen. Unaufhörlich arbeitet John sich wieder weiter nach unten und knabberte, leckte und saugte abwechselnd an beiden  Nippeln, bis Sherlock am ganzen Körper zitterte und nur noch unartikulierte Laute von sich geben konnte. Einen Augenblick lang betrachtete John sein Werk, dann legte er eine Hand an Sherlocks Wange und drehte seinen Kopf, so dass er ihn wieder ansehen konnte.

"OK?" fragte er sanft und Sherlock nickte nur. Seine Augen blickten John staunend an, mit Pupillen so groß, dass nur noch ein schmaler heller Rand der Iris zu sehen war.  Als John aufstand schlug das Staunen in Sherlocks Augen für eine Sekunde in blanke Panik um, bis John ihm die Hände entgegenstreckte und leise "Bett?" fragte.

Sherlock nickte wieder, irgendwann in den letzten Minuten schien er die Fähigkeit zu sprechen komplett verloren zu haben. Schmunzelnd führte John ihn ins Schlafzimmer und blieb in der Tür überrascht stehen. Sherlock hatte das Bett frisch bezogen und aufgeräumt, außerdem hatte er auf überall im Raum Kerzen verteilt und auf einem der Nachttischchen eine Tube mit Gleitmittel platziert. Sherlock folgte seinem Blick und wurde knallrot, als John die Tube entdeckte und große Augen machte.

"Ähem, ... ich ... ich bin ...  einen Moment.", murmelte er mit gesenktem Blick und floh ins Bad.

Kopfschüttelnd und etwas ungläubig vor sich hin lächelnd nahm John das bereitliegende Feuerzeug und zündete  die Kerzen an. Wer hätte gedacht, dass Sherlock so ein Romantiker sein könnte. Versuchsweise machte John die Musikanlage an und leise Violinenklänge schwebten durch den Raum, es war alles perfekt.

                ***

Fehlte nur Sherlock, der schon eine ganze Weile im Bad verschwunden war. John versuchte durch die Milchglas-Tür etwas zu erspähen, konnte aber keine Bewegung im Bad wahrnehmen. Er wartete noch eine Minute, bis er letztendlich an die Tür klopfte. Als er keine Antwort bekam klopfte er nochmal, diesmal kräftiger. " Sherlock? Sherlock, ist alles in Ordnung?"

Wieder antwortete ihm nur totale Stille, und nun wurde er wirklich unruhig. "Sherlock!" er klopfte noch einmal, dann versuchte er den Türgriff und atmete erleichtert auf, als er merkte, dass Sherlock nicht abgeschlossen hatte. "Sherlock, was ... ", erschrocken brach John ab. Sherlock saß mit angezogenen Beinen, das Gesicht an den Knien verborgen und die Beine mit seinen Armen umfassend , in einer Ecke des Badezimmers auf der Erde und versuchte offenbar sich unsichtbar zu machen, so klein hatte er sich zusammengekauert.

Vorsichtig ging John zu ihm und kniete sich vor ihn auf den Boden. Behutsam streichelte er Sherlocks Rücken und Arme, kämmte mit seinen Fingern sanft durch die wirren Locken, die er so liebte.  "Hey, was ist denn los?" fragte er mit gedämpfter Stimme _. Vielleicht hatte Sherlock Angst vor der eigenen Courage bekommen. Vielleicht war John einfach zu übereifrig für ihn gewesen. Andererseits - Sherlock schien es genau so geplant zu haben. Also doch kalte Füße?_

"Sherlock, bitte sprich mit mir." Aber Sherlock schüttelte nur störrisch den Kopf.

"Können wir dann wenigstens wieder ins Schlafzimmer gehen? Du hast alles so schön vorbereitet, die Kerzen, die Musik. Lass uns einfach rüber gehen und die Atmosphäre genießen. Wir müssen nichts tun, das weißt du. Komm schon, es ist kalt und ungemütlich hier." Während er sanft mit ihm sprach streichelte er Sherlock weiter und beobachtete ihn sorgfältig. So entging ihm auch nicht das leichte Zucken, als er von Sherlocks Vorbereitungen im Schlafzimmer sprach.

"Ja, mach dich nur lustig", grummelte Sherlock dumpf, "ich hab's ja nicht besser verdient."

"Was? Was war das gerade?" John runzelte die Stirn. Er musste sich verhört haben. "Kannst du das bitte noch mal sagen?"

"Schon gut!" Sherlock hob endlich den Kopf von den Knien, so dass John sein gerötetes Gesicht sehen konnte. Zwei wütende Augen starrten ihn herausfordernd an. "Du kannst dich ruhig weiter lustig machen, es ist mir egal."

John sah ihn völlig verwirrt an. "Wovon zum Teufel sprichst du, Sherlock?" _Möglicherweise hatte Sherlock sich wieder mit ihm unterhalten, ohne dass er dabei gewesen war, und nun erwartete er von ihm, dass er wusste, worum es ging?_

Einen Moment lang flackerte Zweifel in Sherlocks Augen auf, aber dann verhärtete sich sein Blick wieder. "Glaubst du, ich hab nicht gesehen wie du geguckt hast? Wie _lächerlich_ du _das da_ findest?" Dabei spuckte er die letzten Worte fast aus und wedelte mit einem Arm in Richtung Schlafzimmer.

Alles in Sherlocks Gesicht und Stimme schrie 'Krieg'. Das war es, was er in bitteren Lektionen in seinem Leben gelernt hatte: Angriff ist die beste Verteidigung. Aber sein Körper sprach eine ganz andere Sprache, und John hatte nach und nach gelernt, sie zu lesen und zu interpretieren. Er sah die Angst in jeder Faser von Sherlocks zusammengekauerter Gestalt.

Was er jedoch nicht verstand war, _wovor_ Sherlock sich so sehr fürchtete, dass er ihn wegzustoßen versuchte, aber John war entschlossen, es herauszufinden. Also schluckte er den Kloß, der in seiner Kehle saß, herunter und schaute ihm fest in die Augen.

 "Sherlock, ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon du sprichst, aber du stehst jetzt sofort auf und kommst mit." John hatte ruhig und leise gesprochen, aber mit dem harten, unerbittlichen militärischen Unterton, dem Sherlock nichts, aber auch gar nichts, entgegen zu setzten hatte.

Wie die schlaffen Glieder einer Marionette, der man die Fäden gekappt hatte, fielen Sherlocks Hände zu Boden. Widerstandslos ließ er sich von John hochziehen und stolperte hinter ihm her. Im Schlafzimmer angekommen fasste John ihn bei den Schultern und drehte und schob ihn herum, bis er ihn schließlich auf die Bettkante setzen konnte.

Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit stand John nur da und studierte den müden, geschlagenen Anblick, der sich ihm bot. Sherlock hatte die Augen geschlossen. Mit hängenden Schulterm, gesenktem Kopf und kraftlos zwischen den Knien baumelnden Armen saß er einfach nur da und wirkte dabei so ... hoffnungslos. Und John versuchte zu begreifen, was diese heftige Reaktion plötzlich ausgelöst hatte.

Er wusste, dass Worte ihn jetzt nicht weiter bringen würden, wahrscheinlich würde Sherlock sie nicht einmal hören. Es gab nur einen Weg, wie er ihn aus den Tiefen seines Gedächtnispalastes, in den er sich zweifellos zurückgezogen hatte, wieder hervorlocken konnte.

Ganz zart begann John mit seinen Fingerspitzen Sherlocks Kopfhaut zu massieren. Langsam ließ er seine Hand tiefer gleiten, den Nacken entlang, dann seitlich über die Ohren bis zum Kinn. Seine rechte Hand blieb an Sherlocks Wange, während die andere in kleinen, gleichmäßigen Kreisbewegungen seinen Arm hinab wanderte. Schon nach wenigen Sekunden merkte John, wie Sherlock den Kopf etwas anhob und gegen seine Hand drückte, sich in die Handfläche hinein lehnte und sich in der Berührung entspannte.

Nicht zum ersten Mal bemerkte John, wie sehr Sherlock jedes Streicheln, jede Zärtlichkeit regelrecht aufsog wie ein trockener Schwamm; wie er danach zu hungern schien. Er lehnte Sherlocks Stirn gegen seinen Magen und weitete seine Bewegungen aus, streichelte seinen Rücken, Kopf, Arme, was immer er erreichen konnte. Nach einer Weile schlossen sich Sherlocks lange Arme um Johns Taille und er vergrub das Gesicht in seiner Magengrube.

Lange stand John einfach nur da, streichelnd, massierend, abwartend, während Sherlock versuchte, sich zu beruhigen und seine Panik niederzukämpfen _. John war immer noch da. John war bei ihm. John streichelte ihn. John hatte nicht Reißaus genommen. John hatte ihn nicht ausgelacht, als er das Schlafzimmer gesehen hatte._ Die Worte liefen wie in einer Endlosschleife in seinem Kopf, immer wieder, immer wieder; und trotzdem fiel es ihm schwer, daran zu glauben.

Als er merkte, dass Sherlock ruhiger wurde löste John die Arme, die ihn immer noch umklammerten, und ging vor ihm in die Hocke. Sherlock hatte die Augen immer noch fest geschlossen und machte keine Anstalten, das zu ändern. Zärtlich strich John eine Strähne aus seiner Stirn. Er konnte sehen, wie es hinter Sherlocks Stirn arbeitete, konnte das Zucken in seinem Gesicht sehen, die Augenbrauen, die sich kurz zusammenzogen. Plötzlich verstand er, was Sherlock meinte, wenn er sagte, dass die Menschen um ihn herum zu laut denken würden. Ja, er konnte Sherlock hören, und es war laut, so laut! John lehnte seine Stirn gegen Sherlocks und schloss seine Augen. 

"Shhhh, ganz ruhig, Sherlock. Ich bin hier. Du brauchst keine Angst mehr zu haben. Ich bin hier. Es ist alles gut. Hör auf zu denken." Wieder sprach John mit dem ruhigen aber kraftvollen militärischen Tonfall, den Sherlock so bewunderte und verehrte. Und es schien tatsächlich zu wirken. Sherlocks Kopf wurde - leer. Es gab kein anderes Wort dafür. Mit einem Mal war alles ruhig und friedlich und er war so erschöpft, dass er kaum noch aufrecht sitzen konnte.

"So müde", murmelte er mit schwerer Zunge.

Johns Hände waren schon an seinen Schultern und hielten ihn fest. "Schon gut, komm, ich helf dir." Mit raschen, sicheren Handgriffen zog er Sherlock Hemd, Hose, Schuhe und Socken aus, zog ihm die Pyjamahose an und streifte ihm das alte, weiche T-Shirt über, das er anstelle des Pyjama-Oberteils trug. Dann steckte er ihn ins Bett, deckte ihn zu und setzte sich zu ihm auf die Bettkante.

Die eine vorwitzige Locke, die John schon vorhin aus Sherlocks Stirn gestrichen hatte, war wieder da und seine Finger spielten mit ihr, hielten sie fest, wickelten sie um seinen Zeigefinger und ließen sie wieder los.

"Ich lösche nur rasch die Kerzen." Zögernd stand John auf, löschte die Kerzen und schaltete die Musik ab. Dann holte er noch ein Glas Wasser aus der Küche und stellte es auf Sherlocks Nachttisch, bevor er ihm die Decke über die Schultern zog. "Schlaf jetzt. Wenn du mich brauchst, ich bin nebenan." John drückte leicht seine Hand und wollte gehen, aber Sherlocks Hand schloss sich um sein Handgelenk und hielt ihn fest.

"Bitte - bitte, bleib." Es war nur ein leises Flüstern, aber es war alles, was John brauchte.

"Natürlich, rutsch rüber." Schnell zog er sich bis auf die Unterwäsche aus und schlüpfte unter die Decke. Sofort rutsche Sherlock näher, kuschelte sich an ihn und war wenige Augenblicke später fest eingeschlafen.

John lag noch lange wach in dieser Nacht und betrachtete Sherlocks friedliches Gesicht im Licht der Straßenlaternen, das durch das Fenster driftete. 

***


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und endlich ist es soweit, das letzte Kapitel. Vielen Dank, dass ihr bis zum Schluss drangeblieben seid. Eine Review, wie es euch gefallen hat, würde mir unheimlich viel bedeuten, Viel Spaß beim lesen!

**Kapitel 12**

 

 

_Warm, es ist so warm. Ich kann mich nicht bewegen, irgendetwas hält mich fest. Was ist das? Etwas liegt auf mir, ich muss hoch, muss hier weg, ich muss...._ Starr vor Schreck, mit rasendem Herzen, weit aufgerissenen Augen und einem erschreckten Aufkeuchen erwachte John am nächsten Morgen. Nur langsam verblasste die Wüste, die heiße Sonne Afghanistans und die Angst aus seinem Traum und er erinnerte sich, wo er war. Für einen Moment schloss er noch einmal die Augen und holte ein paar Mal tief Luft, bis sich seine Panik legte. Vorsichtig drehte er den Kopf, um das Gewicht auf seiner Brust genauer betrachten zu können.

Sherlock lag quer über ihm ausgestreckt, eine Hand hielt seine rechte Schulter fest, die andere verschwand irgendwo unter seinem Rücken. Sherlocks Kopf schmiegte sich in die Kuhle zwischen Schulter und Hals und John musste unwillkürlich lächeln und die Anspannung wich aus seinen Gliedern. So friedlich, so jung und unschuldig, so verletzlich sah Sherlock aus, dass ihm ganz warm ums Herz wurde, als er ihn betrachtete.

Langsam breitete sich ein träges Lächeln auf Sherlocks Gesicht aus und er blinzelte gegen die helle Morgensonne.  

"Guten Morgen", begrüßte John ihn mit leiser Stimme.

"Morgn", kam es genuschelt zurück.

Sherlock kuschelte sich noch enger an ihn, wenn das überhaupt möglich war, und John versuchte mit mäßigem Erfolg die eindrucksvolle Erektion zu ignorieren, die gegen seinen Oberschenkel drückte. Als Sherlock dann auch noch anfing lasziv mit den Hüften zu kreisen und sich bei jeder Bewegung an ihm rieb, war es mit seiner Selbstbeherrschung vorbei.

Mit einer einzigen raschen Bewegung tauschte er ihre Positionen, so dass er Sherlock in die Matratze drücken und effektiv festhalten konnte. Die Überraschung in Sherlocks Blick wich schnell einem hungrigen Ausdruck. Er streckte seine Arme, die John an den Handgelenken neben seinem Gesicht festhielt, weiter nach oben, bis er das Holz des Kopfteils seines Bettes unter den Fingern spürte und seine Handflächen dagegen pressen konnte.  Sein ganzer Körper spannte sich wie eine Feder, streckte sich John entgegen, und er merkte erst sehr viel später, dass er die Augen geschlossen hatte und die keuchenden Geräusche, die den Raum zu füllen schienen, von ihm selber kamen.

Johns Hände fanden den Weg unter Sherlocks verschlissenes T-Shirt. Er spürte seine Wärme, fühlte, wie sich die Muskeln unter Sherlocks Haut bewegten und anspannten, auf seine Berührungen reagierten. Sherlock war so sensibel und John kannte mittlerweile schon einige seiner empfindsamsten Stellen. Er lächelte, als Sherlock erschauerte, während seine Lippen behutsam von dem sensiblen Punkt hinter Sherlocks Ohr diesen unendlich langen Hals hinab wanderten und seine Zähne leicht über sein Schlüsselbein kratzen. Johns Mund suchte Sherlocks Lippen und sie trafen sich in einem langen, gierigen Kuss, während Johns Hände überall gleichzeitig waren und versuchten, so viel nackte Haut von Sherlock wie möglich freizulegen. Als er es endlich geschafft hatte ihre beiden T-Shirts auszuziehen, war das Gefühl von Haut auf Haut einfach unbeschreiblich, elektrifizierend.

Sherlock keuchte und schnappte nach Luft, als Johns Zunge über seine Brustwarzen glitt, und er erschauerte, als John sanft über die feuchte Haut pustete. Mit einem mutwilligen Grinsen nahm John die Reaktion zur Kenntnis, schloss seine Lippen um Sherlocks rechte Brustwarze und begann heftig zu saugen. Unwillkürlich schnappte Sherlocks Hüfte nach oben. "Oh Gott, John." Sherlocks Bewegungen wurden hektisch und unkoordiniert und John versuchte ihn zu beruhigen. "Shhhh, ganz ruhig, Sherlock." Er hielt Sherlocks Handgelenke jetzt wieder neben seinem Kopf fest. "Ich hab dich, ich halte dich." Er küsste ihn. "Was möchtest du?"

Bewegungslos starrte Sherlock John an, versuchte zu denken, seine Gedanken zu ordnen, aber es war alles so durcheinander. _Was hatte John gesagt? Eine Frage - ah, ja - was er wollte. Was er wollte? Er wollte John, jetzt, hier, ganz und gar, er wollte John verschlingen und wollte von ihm verschlungen werden_. Aber dann kam ihm ein anderer, ein dunkler Gedanke. _Was, wenn es danach vorbei war? Was, wenn das hier alles beenden würde? Was, wenn ..._

"Sherlock!" John hatte Sherlock genau beobachtet und sah die Lust in seinen Augen in Panik umschlagen. "Sherlock, hörst du mich?" Er setzte sich auf und ließ seine Hände los, um ihm mehr Freiraum zu geben. "Es ist alles in Ordnung, wir machen nichts, was du nicht möchtest, ok?" Die plötzliche Panik in Sherlocks Blick hatte John alarmiert und er wünschte er wüsste, was ihn so erschreckt hatte.

Sherlock blinzelte ein paar Mal bevor er antworten konnte. "Ich ... ja ..." Er nickte langsam.

"Alles in Ordnung?" fragte John und strich ihm eine Strähne aus der Stirn. Sherlock nickte wieder. "Dann sag mir, was du möchtest." Johns Stimme war leise und sanft und seine Hand strichelte Sherlocks Wange.

Sherlock kniff die Augen fest zusammen und seine Zähne bearbeiteten nervös seine Unterlippe. "Ich - ich möchte dich, in mir." Hitze stieg in seinen Wangen auf, er konnte fühlen wie er knallrot wurde, aber John hatte ihn gefragt, und es gab nichts auf der ganzen Welt, was er so sehr wollte. Sherlock hatte seine Entscheidung getroffen. _Was auch immer danach kam, dieses eine Mal gehörte ihm, nur ihm, er musste seine Chance einfach nutzen_.

Sherlocks Augen sprangen weit auf und er wiederholte seinen Wunsch, diesmal mit mehr Sicherheit. "Ich möchte dich, in mir."

John beugte sich zu ihm hinunter und küsste ihn zärtlich, knabberte an seiner Unterlippe und ließ seine Zunge über die Oberlippe gleiten. Sherlocks Mund öffnete sich augenblicklich um den Kuss zu vertiefen. Nach und nach fiel die Anspannung von ihm ab und sein Körper wurde weich und geschmeidig unter Johns fürsorglichen Händen und Lippen.

Behutsam erforschten Johns Finger Sherlocks Körper, strichen über die Kurven seiner Schultern, die kantigen Knochen seiner Hüften und zurück über die festen Bauchmuskeln; er genoss einfach nur die weiche Textur von Sherlocks Haut, die Wärme seines Körpers, er streichelte und küsste jeden Zentimeter Haut, der sich ihm bot.

Sherlock war wunderschön. All seine geschmeidigen Anmut und Stärke, seine Energie, seine Ruhelosigkeit wurden in dieser schlanken Gestalt komprimiert.

John fühlte Sherlocks Narben auf seinem Rücken, spürte, wie Sherlock sich verspannte und beschloss, dieses Kapitel für später zu lassen, wenn Sherlock dazu bereit war. Nach einer Weile entspannte er sich wieder und John setzte die Erforschung seines Körpers fort.

***

Die Tube mit dem Gleitmittel stand immer noch auf dem Nachttisch, wo Sherlock sie am Vorabend platziert hatte - _mein Gott, war das wirklich erst gestern Abend gewesen?_ \- und John konnte sie erreichen, ohne von Sherlock abzulassen. Andererseits, Sherlock war dermaßen abgelenkt, dass er wahrscheinlich nicht mal eine Explosion direkt neben seinem Kopf bemerkt hätte, solange John ihn nur weiter streichelte.

John ließ die Tube aufschnappen und gab etwas von dem kühlen Gel in eine Hand, um es anzuwärmen, während seine andere Hand zärtlich die Streicheleinheiten fortsetzte. Erst als seine Hände nach Sherlocks Pobacken griffen und ein feuchter Finger sich dazwischen schob, kam Sherlock wieder ein wenig zu Verstand - und erstarrte augenblicklich. Dieselbe unbezwingbare Panik, die ihn schon so oft davon abgehalten hatte mit John diesen einen Schritt weiter zu gehen, überfiel ihn wieder.

Sofort kamen Johns Hände zur Ruhe, blieben regungslos liegen wo sie waren. Mit zarten Küssen und leisen Worten versuchte er Sherlock aus seiner Starre zu lösen, bis dieser schließlich blinzelnd die Augen öffnete und ihn beschämt ansah.

"Es tut mir leid, John, ich -"

"Shhh, Sherlock. Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen. Ich hab dir gesagt, es ist in Ordnung, wenn du es nicht -"

"Aber ich will es ja!" schrie Sherlock auf. Aufgebracht schlug er die Arme vors Gesicht. "Ich will es so sehr", fuhr er leise fort, kaum verständlich, die Stimme durch seine Arme gedämpft, "es ist nur ... so lange her."

"Hmmm", nachdenklich wanderte Johns abschätzender Blick über Sherlocks verspannte Schultern, seine verkrampften Gliedmaßen. Ein Blick der Sherlock, der, immer noch verschämt, durch eine Lücke zwischen seinen Armen hindurch lugte, innerlich zusammenzucken ließ. Ohne ein weiteres Wort  zog  John sich von ihm zurück und Sherlock schloss seine Augen. _Das war es also. Aus und vorbei. Nur gut, dass er wenigstens die Arme vor dem Gesicht hatte und - ._

"Hey, hallo! Erde an Sherlock."

Erschrocken zuckte Sherlock zusammen und riss die Arme hoch, fast hätte er John mit dem Ellenbogen erwischt, aber er konnte gerade noch ausweichen.

"Whoa, hey, ist ja gut, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken, aber du warst schon wieder dabei dicht zu machen."

Sherlocks Herz raste, mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte er John an und konnte nicht begreifen, was gerade passierte. Johns leicht amüsiertes, aber auch besorgtes Lächeln gab ihm Rätsel auf. Sein Verstand weigerte sich einfach zu akzeptieren, dass John immer noch da war und so blieb er einfach unbeweglich liegen und starrte weiter, ängstlich, dass das Bild vor ihm verschwinden würde, wenn er sich rührte.

"Ok, langsam machst du mir Angst, Sherlock." John hatte sich auf seine Unterarme gestützt und beobachtete ihn skeptisch. "Was kann ich tun, um deinen Kopf auszuschalten?" Er küsste Sherlocks Nasenspitze. Nichts, keine Reaktion. Dann war das kleine freche Grinsen plötzlich wieder in Johns Gesicht und er begann Sherlocks Körper mit kleinen Küssen zu übersäen. An seiner Hüfte machte er kurz Halt und schob sich zwischen Sherlocks ausgestreckte Beine, um seinen Bauchnabel mit der Zunge zu erforschen. Immer tiefer rutschte er, knabberte an Sherlocks Hüfte und widmete seiner neu erwachten Erektion einen Moment lang seine volle Aufmerksamkeit, bevor er mit beiden Händen in seine Kniekehlen griff und die Beine nach oben schob, so dass Sherlocks ganze Herrlichkeit nun offen vor ihm ausgebreitet lag.

Die Innenseiten seiner Schenkel küssend arbeitete John sich immer näher an sein Ziel heran, nahm vorsichtig erst Sherlocks einen, dann den andern Hoden in den Mund, ließ seine Zunge kreisen und saugte sanft. John hatte die Augen geschlossen und gab sich ganz seinen Sinnen hin; was er mit den Lippen, der Zunge seinen Fingern fühlte, was er hörte. Die einzigen Geräusche waren die abgehackte Atemzüge Sherlocks, der sich unter ihm wandt, und sein eigenes gelegentliches Summen, bis Johns Zunge den ersten Kontakt mit ihrem eigentlichen Ziel herstellte und Sherlock laut aufschrie.

John hatte es geschafft. Sherlocks Welt fokussierte sich auf einen einzigen Punkt; dort, wo Johns Zunge seinen Eingang bearbeitete. _OHGOTTOHGOTTOHGOTTOHGOTT_ war alles, was Sherlock noch denken konnte. Er versuchte, sich Johns Mund weiter entgegen zu schieben, als seine Zunge den kleinen festen Muskelring durchbrach, aber John hielt mit eisernem Griff Sherlocks Beine und Hüfte fest, verschaffte sich mehr Platz zwischen seinen Schenkeln. In einem unerbittlichen Rhythmus stieß seine Zunge jetzt immer wieder zu, reduzierte Sherlock zu einem wimmernden Haufen aus Verlangen und Lust

Dieser Anblick alleine war schon fast zu viel für John. Er wollte Sherlock so sehr, hatte so lange von diesem Moment geträumt, dass er nun, da es endlich soweit war, kaum glauben konnte, dass es wahr war. Ohne weiter zu zögern schob John sich auf seine Knie und brachte sich in Position, ganz langsam und vorsichtig drang er in Sherlock ein. Es war so eng, so warm, so absolut überwältigend, und es kostete John alle Kraft, nicht einfach zuzustoßen. Sherlock war unter ihm komplett still geworden, er atmete hektisch und hatte die Augen zugekniffen.

"Sherlock, alles ok?" flüsterte John, ohne sich weiter zu bewegen.

"Oh Gott, ja, bitte, weiter, weiter...."

Erleichert bewegte John sich weiter, bis er schließlich ganz in ihm war, Sherlock schlang seine Beine um Johns Taille und stieß seine Hüfte nach oben. Die Gefühle, die ihn durchfluteten, waren unbeschreiblich; er fühlte sich ... ausgeliefert, unglaublich offen, und gleichzeitig geborgen und beschützt, es war grandios.

Und dann fing John an, sich ernsthaft zu bewegen; kurze, harte Stöße wechselten mit langen, langsameren. Nachdem er ein paar Mal den Winkel etwas verändert hatte, fand er Sherlocks Prostata, traf sie mit fast jedem Stoß bis dieser nur noch hilflos stöhnen konnte, die Finger in den Laken krampfhaft nach Halt suchend. Johns Hand umfasste Sherlock und drückte ihn einmal, zweimal, und das war es.  Sherlocks ganzer Körper wölbte sich ihm entgegen als er mit einem Aufschrei seinen Höhepunkt erreichte. Das war genug, um John seine letzte Beherrschung verlieren zu lassen. Er stieß noch ein paar Mal hart zu, bis er mit einem lauten Grollen tief in Sherlock kam.

***

**Epilog**

Sherlock erwachte durch einen Sonnenstrahl, der ihn geradewegs am Auge traf. Träge blinzelte er und versuchte sich zu orientieren. Der Sonne nach zu urteilen war es bereits Mittag und sein ganzer Körper fühlte sich stickig und irgendwie wund an. Einen Moment später fuhr er mit einem erschrockenen Japsen hoch. _John! Er hatte mit John geschlafen und nun -_.

Ein dumpfes Knurren ließ ihn erstarren und er drehte sich vorsichtig um. Ein tiefblaues Auge fixierte ihn mit zusammengezogenen Brauen von einem Punkt tief unter den Laken. Unsicher blickte Sherlock zurück.

"John?"

"Erwartest du jemand anders?" knurrte es unter der Decke.

"N-Nein, natürlich nicht."

"Gut. Und warum sitzt du dann da drüben und bist nicht hier bei mir?" knurrte es wieder, und mit einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung schnellte John unter den Decken hervor und zog Sherlock zu sich auf die Matratze in eine liebevolle Umarmung. Er küsste ihn und strahlte ihn an, und nachdem Sherlock seinen anfänglichen Schock überwunden hatte durchflutete ihn ein so starkes Gefühl der Erleichterung und der Liebe zu diesem Mann, der ihn so sicher in seinen Armen  hielt, dass er laut auflachte, während ihm die Tränen über das Gesicht liefen.

Er lachte und schluchzte und küsste Johns verdutztes Gesicht und konnte einfach nicht aufhören, bis er sein Gesicht in Johns Halsbeuge vergrub und leise vor sich hin weinte. Alle seine Ängste und Befürchtungen ließ er mit den Tränen los. _Er hatte es endlich gewagt und er hatte gewonnen. John, sein John, war immer noch da, war nicht verschwunden, nachdem er bekommen hatte, was er wollte. Sein John hielt ihn jetzt und hier in den Armen, er konnte hören, wie er leise auf ihn einredete._

Als Sherlock in seinen Armen langsam zur Ruhe kam, atmete John erleichtert auf. Er hatte keinen blassen Schimmer was hier vor sich ging, aber zumindest war Sherlock noch in seinen Armen und hatte aufgehört zu schluchzen.

"Besser?" fragte er leise und drückte einen zarten Kuss auf Sherlocks Haare.

Sherlock muffelte ein leises "Mmmh" und nickte, ohne sein Gesicht von Johns Hals wegzubewegen. 

Wie von Zauberhand hatte John Sherlocks T-Shirt in der Hand und versuchte vorsichtig, ihm das Gesicht damit abzuwischen. "Erzählst du mir, was los ist?"

"Es ist albern", druckste Sherlock herum und nahm ihm das T-Shirt aus der Hand, trocknete erst Johns Hals und Schulter und rubbelte es sich dann über das eigene Gesicht, bevor er es in eine Zimmerecke warf. Er versuchte, sich wieder unter Johns Kinn zu kuscheln, aber so leicht ließ dieser ihn nicht davon kommen.

"Sherlock, wenn es dich und mich betrifft ist nicht albern. Bitte sprich mit mir, was ist los?"

"Es ist schwer zu erklären. Es war nur so ein irrationaler Gedanke. Ich dachte - ich weiß natürlich, dass das Unsinn ist - aber als ich wach wurde und du warst nicht da, ich meine ich _dachte_ , du bist nicht da - und dann hast du... - und ich dachte du wärst - und ich wollte - ich dachte, du... ", frustriert brach Sherlock ab und war froh, dass er John aus seiner Position heraus nicht ansehen musste. Er konnte ihm unmöglich sagen, wovor er sich so sehr gefürchtet hatte. Außerdem klang es jetzt sogar in seinen Gedanken absolut albern und lächerlich.  

"Was dachtest du? Dass ich plötzlich verschwunden wäre? Oder wütend?"

Als Sherlock nicht antwortete, wusste John, dass er auf der richtigen Spur war. "Was hast du gedacht, Sherlock?" fragte er noch einmal behutsam.

Sherlock schluckte schwer und schloss die Augen. Ganz leise begann er schließlich zu erzählen. Von vermeintlichen Freunden, von Betrug, Enttäuschungen und wie machtlos er sich seinen Gefühlen ausgeliefert gefunden hatte. Wie sehr er diese Hilflosigkeit und damit auch die Gefühle gehasst hatte, die sie verursacht hatten. Wie er gelernt hatte, dass er niemandem vertrauen konnte und dass es besser war, seine Gefühle tief zu begraben, so dass ihn niemand mehr verletzen konnte.

Noch nie hatte er mit irgendjemand darüber gesprochen, und auch nicht gedacht, dass er es jemals könnte, aber nun, da er einmal angefangen hatte, brach alles wie ein Wasserfall aus ihm heraus.

"Und dann kamst du und hast alle meine Grundsätze in Frage gestellt. Von Anfang an hast du alle Vorbehalte weggewischt, hast dich durch nichts abschrecken lassen und mir vertraut."

Obwohl John sich vieles von dem, was Sherlock ihm erzählte, schon selbst zusammengereimt hatte, war er vom Ausmaß dessen, was er über all die Jahre hinweg hatte ertragen müssen, schlichtweg schockiert. Das Gefühl ihn beschützen, ihn verteidigen zu müssen, wurde überwältigend und er schloss ihn fest in seine Arme.

"Ich hab nun mal den Charme eines Terriers", murmelte John lächelnd, das Gesicht in Sherlocks Haaren vergraben. "Wenn ich mir etwas in den Kopf setzte, lasse ich mich nicht so leicht davon abbringen. Und ich war von Anfang an überzeugt, dass du ein guter Mensch bist, irgendwo unter all dem beißenden Sarkasmus und der abweisenden Maske." Er küsste Sherlocks Kopf und strich mit einer Hand durch die Locken. "Manchmal konnte ich für einen Moment hinter diese Maske schauen, manchmal war es nur ein kurzes Flackern in deinen Augen, aber was ich da gesehen habe, hat mich überzeugt, dass ich mehr davon will." Er drehte Sherlocks Gesicht, so dass er ihn anschauen konnte. "Und was ich gefunden habe war jede Mühe wert." Mit einem sanften Kuss unterstrich er seine Worte. "Du bist ein wunderbarer Mann und ich liebe dich, Sherlock. Und ich werde bei dir bleiben so lang du mich willst."

"Ich liebe dich." Endlich konnte er es über die Lippen bringen. "Ich liebe dich, John." Sherlock lächelte, als er dem Klang seiner eigenen Worte lauschte. Mit einem zufriedenen und auch erleichterten Seufzer schloss er die Augen und kuschelte sich wieder in Johns Umarmung.

***

Wenn Ihr mögt, findet Ihr mich auch auf [tumblr](https://crazyatyou.tumblr.com/).


End file.
